Sui Generis
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: 3 days ago Capt. Lor Adams was marooned by a fellow pirate until someone she knew long ago saves her. plz rr! thankx
1. Mutiny

_Sui Generis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although I wish I did.  Everything belongs to Disney.  * pouts*

Chapter 1 

Captain Lor Adams stood at the bow of her ship, staring out at the sinking sun, her gaze absorbing the depleting light.  The wind whipped at her hair and clothing, her thin white shirt swaying slowly in the breeze.  The sails above her head snapped suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie.  She closed her eyes slowly, then whispered into the coming darkness, "Goodnight, father."

"'Ey Cap'n!" a voice called out behind her.

She turned around slowly, an irritated look crossing her face.  "What is it?"

The elderly man below her just smiled at her irritation.  "Where we be goin' lass?"

"Where ever the wind be takin' us, Mister Conroy.  Where ever the wind be takin' us."

"Aye, Cap'n.  The next Port be four days from 'ere.  We need ta be stoppin' there fer supplies.  We be needin' bullets fer our pistols, shots fer our cannons, an' more rum."  He ended his list with a broad grin, hoping to make his Captain laugh, or at least smile, but she disappointed him.

            Lor stared down at him, no expression evident on her face.  "Then we best be makin' a course change, Mr. Conroy."

            She jumped off of the railing that she had been standing on and walked past the elderly man.  "Mr. Nottingham!" she yelled.  "Change course for Tortuga.  We'll be stoppin' there for supplies."

            "Aye, aye Captain," he replied, then turned the wheel, jerking the rutter to turn the ship in the direction of Tortuga.

            Lor continued walking toward the back of her ship, running her fingers over the railing of her ship.  The _Sui Generis_ had been hers for nearly seven years, ever since her father had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday, along with her own crew of loyal pirates.

            She had proven her ability to be a capable Captain, even at her young age, by being able to hold her own in any fight and proving her ability to command her crew to victory through any tough situation.  Not to mention being able to hold more rum than any of her crew.  She had earned their respect and had begun to think of them as part of her family.

            Lor stopped walking as a voice behind her interrupted her thoughts.  "Where ya be headin', Cap'n?"

            A shiver rolled down her spine at the man's voice.  Something about him had always seemed . . . off about him.  "I'm headin' to me room, Mr. Skinner.  I need rest.  Have Mr. Nottingham wake me before dawn."

            Skinner ran a callused finger down her arm to her hand.  "Will ye be needin' any company, lass?"  He asked, a sneer on his face.

            Lor turned around sharply to look up at him.  While she was tall for woman, standing at five foot eight, he still stood about a head taller than her.  "Since you've been 'ere for several weeks, Mr. Skinner, ya should know that I sleep alone.  I'll not be needin' any company durin' the night, thank ye anyway."

            With that, she turned on her heel and walked slowly into her chambers.

            Lor was jolted awake by a pair of rough hands shaking her shoulders.  She mumbled something incoherent, and then rolled over onto her side, turning her back to her visitor.

            "Captain," the man whispered, shaking her harder.  "Captain!  Wake up!  We must talk."

            Lor sighed, and then rolled onto her back.  She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the dim light of the candle that hung above her bed.  "Wha' 'ist?" she slurred.

            "Captain, we must talk about Skinner and his crew."

            "Ya mean me da's crew, do ye not, Mr. Nottingham?"

            "Of course, Captain.  But . . . I do not trust them, especially that Skinner.  He seems untrustworthy, Captain."

            Lor gave a bark of laughter. "We be pirates, Nottingham, of course they seem untrustworthy."

            "Aye, ma'am, they are pirates, but they do not seem to be the usual men that your father would have follow him on his ship."

            "What are ya sayin', Mr. Nottingham?"

            Nottingham was silent for a moment.  "I have heard talk about a mutiny, Captain."

            Lor stared up at him in the darkness, "A mutiny, Mr. Nottingham?  My men would not mutiny against me."

            "Not your men, Captain, Skinner and _his_ men." 

            Lor opened her mouth to reply when a shot rang out in the darkness.  Her eyes widened as a dark puddle started to widen on Nottingham's chest.  He collapsed on top of her, pinning her legs to the bed.  She sat up quickly, her hands going to Nottingham's back, searching for a heartbeat or the rising and falling of his chest.  She was disappointed on both accounts.

            Lor's gaze snapped to the entrance of her cabin when a voice called out to her.  "Ya shoulda listened ta 'im, lass.  An' per'aps ya shoulda takin' me up on me offer."

            Her eyes narrowed slowly, her golden eyes flashing in the dim light, as she took in the eight forms silhouetted in her doorway.  She leaned over to her right quickly, her left hand reaching for the pistol that she kept hidden next to her bed.  She was brought up short, however, as a second shot sounded in the darkness and a piercing pain ripped through her side.

            Her hands flew to her side as red liquid started to seep through her shirt.  She squeezed her eyes shut as she held back the scream of pain that tried to rip free from her throat.  She forced her eyes open when a rough hand gripped her cheeks.  "Now, now, lass, we'll 'ave none o' that.  Ya may as well give up lass ye cannot win.  I 'ave yer crew already an' in the brig.  If ya surrender now, I'll let them live."

            "You bastard," she whispered through clenched teeth.

            "Thank ye, my dear," he said, grinning.  "What a fine compliment."  With that, he raised his fist and brought it down quickly on her temple, causing darkness to consume her.

AN:  so?  How was it?  Good?  Bad?  Should I write more?  Please let me know.  I would love to hear it!  Plz R/R!


	2. Marooned

Disclaimer:  I still do not own PotC, even though I wish I did.  I would be so happy.  The only characters I own are the ones you've never heard of.

Sui Generis 

****

****

Chapter 2: Marooned 

            Lor woke to darkness.  Her red, wet hair clung to her equally wet cheeks.  She opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself gazing up at the ceiling of her brig.  "Wha' th' 'ell?" she mumbled to herself.

            She squinted her eyes slightly as a dull throbbing slowly started in her head.  As she started to move her hands to her head, she was startled to find that she couldn't.  Lor jerked her head up to look above her, immediately regretting it as the dull throbbing in her head turned to a roar, only to find that her arms had been shackled to a wall in the cell.

            Lor tugged at the chains gently, and then, as her anger started to rise, she pulled at them with as much strength as she could muster.  A stab of pain in her side caused her to stop her movements.  She looked down slowly so as not to make her headache even worse, and noticed the pool of blood growing on her white shirt.  _I remember now,_ she thought.

            "Captain?" called out a small voice.

            She turned her head to the left, her eyes widening as she noticed the rest of her crew locked in the cell next to hers.  "Mr. Skids?" she asked, recognizing the voice of her youngest crewmember.  The boy was only fifteen, she remembered throwing a birthday celebration for him.  He had been on her ship for only a year, ever since she had found him on the streets of Tortuga, orphaned and homeless.

            "Captain, are ya alright?" he asked.

            "Aye, Mr. Skids.  I'll be fine.  And you?"

            "Unharmed, Cap'n," the elderly Conroy replied.  "Are ya sure yer alright lass?  Yer bleedin' somethin' fierce."

            Lor winced as she shifted on the floor slightly.  "I'll be fine, Mr. Conroy.  Just worry about yourselves."

            Lor's attention was drawn to the stairway in front of her as a man appeared there.  "Ah, yer awake.  I was 'opin' ya wouldn't die that easily."

            She glared at him.  "You bastard.  What do ya want?"   

            "You 'ave somethin' that I want lass.  Just give it ta me, an' I'll let alluvya go."

            "Let us go?" she replied, letting out a bark of laughter.  "Where?  In the middle of the ocean?"   

            "No, no, lass.  I'm sure I could find ya a nice rock somewhere."

            "Is that the choice ya gave me father, ya bastard?  Or did ye just murder 'im in 'is sleep?"

            Skinner laughed, "No, lass.  It took awhile ta kill 'im.  I 'ad a little fun wit' 'im first."  He unlocked the cell door, and then entered the barred room slowly, a sneer covering his face.  "'Tis amazin' 'ow long ya can torture a man before 'e actually dies, isn't it?" he asked, stopping a few feet away from her.

            A cloud of anger passed over Lor's face as she heard his words.  "You murderous bastard!" she screamed as she lashed out with her right foot, kicking Skinner in the stomach.  Lor could hear footsteps enter the cell as Skinner doubled over and groaned.  Two pairs of hands gripped her legs, crushing them into the hard wood floor.

            A fist connected with her jaw, stopping her struggles.  Skinner gripped her face between his fingers.  "I would not do that again if I were ye, lass.  Otherwise I could find ya a nice spot in the ocean fer ya ta float in."

            Lor glared up at him, her eyes blazing, but said nothing.  "All I want, lass, is the map."

            "Whaa mmp?" she mumbled, her words coming out unclear since his hand was covering her mouth.

            Skinner laughed, and then removed his hand.  "Repeat that, lass."

            "What map?" she growled.

            "Don't play wit' me lass.  I know ya 'ave it.  Only ye an' yer father knew of the map.  Now tell me where it is."

            "I don't 'ave a bloody map!  If I did, don't you think I would've used it by now?"

            Skinner smirked down at her, trailing his fingers down her neck and chest to her wounded side.  In one quick movement, he pushed his hand into her wound.  Unable to hold it back, a scream of pain erupted from her mouth.  Through her pain, Lor could hear something slam against the cell bars and a voice called out.  "Leave 'er alone, ya damn fool!"

            A gun was cocked and pointed at Conroy.  "If ye make another outburst, I'll make sure 'e puts a bullet between yer eyes," Skinner growled out.  "All she 'as ta do is give me the map."

            "I don't 'ave it, ya idiot," she ground out through clenched teeth.  She could feel tears of pain sliding down her cheeks.  "Per'aps yer information was wrong."

            "I don't think so lass.  I know ya 'ave it, all I 'ave ta do, is figure out where it is."

            "It's up your . . ." she started to say, but stopped as he backhanded her across the face, his knuckles hitting the bruised flesh on her cheek.

            Skinner erupted into cruel laughter, and then stood up and left her cell, his two men following after him.

            Lor awoke to a pair of hands unlocking the shackles that bound her to the brig wall.  She opened her one, unswollen eye to stare up at the pirate that knelt above her.  The man said nothing to her as he grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to her feet.

            Her knees buckled under her weight and she collapsed on all fours, the wood scraping her bare hands.  The pirate grabbed her by the arm again and pulled her to her roughly to her feet.  "Move," he said, and pushed her roughly from behind.  Lor stumbled slightly, and then straightened as much as she could with her bruised back.

            The pirate herded Lor up the stairs to the main deck, where the other ten pirates that had mutinied against her waited.  She narrowed her good eye slightly, guarding it from the bright rays of the sun.  The man stopped her by the railing of her ship.  A boat had been raised to deck level and several of Skinner's men already sat inside of it.  

            Skinner walked up and looked down at her.  Lor glared up at him with her one eye, the other one had become swollen shut being hit by Skinner over and over.  "That look isn't very effective wit' only one eye, lass," he gave a bark of laughter, then trailed his hand down her bruised face.  "Anyway, lass, I just wanted to let ya know that I found that rock in the ocean fer ya.  I'm sure you'll find it very comfy."

            Lor looked past him to the cluster of rocks that he had pointed to.  She knew that he planned to leave her there to die.  "Burn in 'ell, bastard.  You'll pay for yer crimes."

            Skinner smirked.  "Yes, well, believe what ya wish.  I, on the other 'and, don't see any way ye'll get off yer rock.  It be three days to the nearest island, as you well know."

            Lor bristled in anger. Yes, she knew how far it was to the nearest island.  Three days ago, Skinner had forced her to watch as he marooned her crew on a large island.  Now he planned to leave her on a rock and take her ship!  "No," she whispered.  "No!  I won't let you take my ship!"

            In one quick movement, adrenaline running through her veins, Lor lunged at Skinner, hoping to at least injure him before they put her down.  Skinner blocked her punch, then grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her against him.  "Nice try, lass, but ye'll not escape."  With that, he pulled her face to his in a rough kiss.

AN: I promise I won't keep leaving you in suspense!  Next: Chapter 3: Saved.  With Jack!

Plz r/r!       


	3. Saved

Disclaimer:  hmmm . . . if I owned Jack-I mean PotC- I would be extremely happy, but I don't, so I'll try to get over it.

AN:  AH HA!  Chapter three is up!  Whoohoo!  Sorry it took so long, but I was busy writing it, plus I had school and work and all that fun stuff.  But here it is!

PineAppleLint:  thank you so much for the review!  I greatly appreciated it!

Now on to the story!

Sui Generis 

****

Chapter 3: Saved 

            Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, the _Black Pearl._  His hands trailed over the knobs on the wheel, a small smile playing over his face.  "Drink up me hearties . . . yo ho!" he whispered to himself, his gaze wandering across the vast ocean searching for the horizon that he so longed for.

            The wind whipped at his beaded and braided hair, blowing the dark strands into his kohl lined eyes.  Jack's head swayed in time to the music that played in his mind.  "Da da da da da da da . . ."

            "Jack!"

            Jack jumped slightly.  "Captain," he whispered.  "It's Captain Jack."

            "Smoke signals!  From that island!"  AnaMaria shouted up at him from the deck.  She pointed to her right, and Jack followed her action with his eyes.  A few miles away from the _Pearl_ lay an island.  Coming from the island was a tall cloud of smoke.

            Jack's eyes grew distant for a moment as he recalled the events of three years past when a certain woman had lit an island on fire in hopes of being saved.  His thoughts turned back to the present as AnaMaria ran up the stairs to the helm.

            Jack held out his hand and seconds later AnaMaria placed his telescope in his hand.  He opened it quickly and placed the end to his eye, looking out over the ocean to the smoking island.  At first he noticed nothing, and then, as he followed the shoreline, he noticed a group of men standing on the beach, waving their arms frantically in hopes of getting noticed.

            He pursed his lips in thought.  Obviously, the men had either been shipwrecked or left there to die like he had been thirteen years earlier.  Although this was a different island.  "Weigh anchor," he said softly, knowing AnaMaria would hear him.  "We'll send a boat after them.  Bring the poor sods to the _Pearl._"

            "Aye, Jack," she replied, then turned around quickly and shouted to the men down on the deck.  "Weigh anchor!  Prepare to launch the boat!  Scottie, Martins, Bones, head for that island.  Slim, take an extra boat.  Bring those men back!"

            "Aye, aye!" the men all called out in chorus and scrambled to do as they were commanded.

            Jack stood silently at the helm, his hands still gripping the handles on the wheel, waiting patiently for his crew to bring back the men from the island.

            Jack stood on the deck of his ship, his arms crossed over his chest, watching silently as ten men clambered out of the two boats that hung at the side of the _Black Pearl_.  AnaMaria stood just behind him, her hand on the hilt of her sword, prepared to protect her Captain if the need arose.

            An elderly man stopped in front of him.  The man nodded to Jack slightly.  "'Ello mate.  Name's Conroy, sir.  I thank ye fer allowin' us on yer ship."

            Jack raised his chin slightly.  "Yer welcome.  I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he gestured behind him.  "This is my first mate, AnaMaria."  He opened his arms wide, as if to encompass the entire ship.  "This here's the _Black Pearl_."

            Conroy nodded slowly.  "Yes, I've 'eard of it.  It be a pleasure ta be on board."

            Jack watched as a young man, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, tugged at the old pirate's shirt.  "Mr. Conroy, what about the Captain?" he asked softly, his eyes wide with worry.  "They may still have her!"

            Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.  "Captain?  They?  Her?"

            Conroy nodded again.  "Aye, sir.  Our Cap'n may still be 'eld captive on 'er ship.  Skinner an' 'is crew left us on that island an' sailed off wit' our Cap'n an' 'er ship."

            Jack's eyes darkened slightly and he felt AnaMaria's hand touch his shoulder.  "This man, Skinner, mutinied?"   

            "Aye, sir.  Don't know what 'e planned ta do wit' our Cap'n."

            "Please Mr.-I mean Captain- Sparrow!" Skids cut in.  "You must help us find her!"

            "How long has it been, boy?" Jack asked.

            "About three days, sir.  That was when Skinner left us on the island."

            Jack was silent for a moment, and then turned around quickly.  "Hoist the anchor!  Ready the sails!  We set sail immediately!"

            The deck became overrun by pirates following their Captain's orders.  Sails were raised quickly and the anchor was raised from the ocean floor.  Jack turned back to Conroy.  "And you, gentlemen, may join me for a bite to eat.  While you do, you may enlighten me on your current situation."

            Jack turned around again and walked quickly to his quarters, Conroy and the others following him.

            Jack sat at the table in his quarters, his hat lowered over his eyes and his feet propped up on the table.  His chin rested against his chest as he listened to the two pirates recounted the events of the last few days.  He lifted his head slightly to look out from under his three cornered hat as they finished their tale.

            "So," he said moments later.  "Your Captain is Lor Adams?  Daughter to Captain Black Adams?"

            "Aye, sir," Conroy replied.  "You've 'eard of 'er?"

            Jack nodded, and then took off his hat, revealing the bandana that he wore.  "I've 'eard of 'er.  And 'er father.  Knew him once.  Long time ago.  Before I had the _Pearl_."

            Conroy nodded.  "I've known the Cap'n since she was sixteen.  She's a good lass. 'As a good 'eart, just like 'er father."

            Jack nodded again, then stood up slowly and stretched.  He looked down at the two men that sat in front of him.  "Finish eating, mates, then find AnaMaria, she'll show you to a place for you to sleep," he said, walking towards his cabin door.

            "Thank ye, Cap'n," Conroy said.  "We will 'elp on yer ship, sir.  Just give us orders, an' we'll follow 'em."

            Jack nodded slowly, and then exited his cabin, his mind traveling to a time long past.

            The sun was just rising over the rolling sea as Jack exited his cabin.  He watched as the sun's rays splashed over the water creating a sort of horizon.  Jack stretched out an arm, his hand outstretched as if to reach for the horizon.

            He lowered his arm and allowed his eyes to glance over the men, and woman, that walked around his deck.  He watched as AnaMaria stopped what she was doing to look at him.  As their eyes met, she nodded in acknowledgement and he raised his chin slightly.

            He continued looking over the men on his deck until his eyes settled on the young boy that had come aboard three days ago.  The boy was a good worker, never arguing when Jack gave his an order.  In fact, the boy rarely talked at all.  Jack figured that the boy was extremely upset about his Captain.  He was about to call out to Skids when one of his crew, Bones, called out.

            "Cap'n!  Rocks ahead!  I think there's someone tied to 'em!"

            Skids dropped the mop that he had been holding and ran to the front of the _Pearl_, looking at the little cluster of rocks ahead of them.  Jack walked up behind him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.  "You think that's 'er, lad?" he asked.

            "Who else could it be, sir?"       

            Jack nodded and then turned around to issue orders to his men, his long hair and coat blowing in the wind.

            Lor's chin rested against her chest, her eyes closed.  She had watched the sun rise and set three times knowing that some day soon, the sun would set on her last day.  But all she could think about was her crew and she prayed that they got saved.

            Her red hair hung in wet, tangled strands around her face.  Her clothing clung to her skin and the ropes that were wrapped around her arms and legs burned her skin from all the times she had tried to break free.  Skinner had tied her to two separate rocks, her arms and legs spread out wide.  She thought that Skinner was afraid that she would have been able to get away if he hadn't tied her up.  Although where she would have been able to go, she had no idea.

            The sound of wood hitting water caused Lor to lift her head and open her eyes.  The swelling in her left eye had gone down just enough so that she could see out of it.  She tilted her head slightly to look to her right and noticed a small boat filled with men heading towards her.

            Lor licked her dry, chapped lips and then closed her eyes again.  For all she knew, the men could be Skinner and his crew, having finally figured out where the map was, coming back to get her.  She wouldn't give up without a fight, she knew.  Just as soon as she gained her strength back.

            She listened as the oars settled down into the water as the boat stopped in front of her.

            "Well, well.  If it isn't young Lor Adams," a voice said, causing Lor to open her eyes and look up.  She knew that voice.

AN: So?  How was it?  Was there enough Jack?  =)  Next: Chapter 4: Port Royal.  You learn a little about how Jack knows Lor and her father.

Plz R/R!


	4. Port Royal

Disclaimer:

AN:  okay.  Can anybody tell me what a Mary Sue is?  I hear about it and I think I can tell that it's a bad thing, but what exactly is it?!

PineAppleLint:  thank you once again for the review!  I was so worried that I wouldn't get Jack down right.  I'm so glad that you told me that it was okay.  Now I'm not worried anymore. 

P.s. thank you ever so much for the cape!  It goes great with my Super girl costume! 

Lulu bell:  thank you for the review as well.  I will keep updating as fast I can!  It just takes so long to think up good ideas!

"When the truth is lost in the dust of ages, only the lies prevail."

                        Bohr

Sui Generis 

****

**Chapter 4: Port Royal**

Lor looked up at the man that stood in the small boat in front of her.  The smile on his face spoke volumes to her.  This reunion had been a long time coming.  "Jack Sparrow," she said softly, her voice scratchy because of her dry throat.

            "Hello, love.  My have you grown," he said, waving his arms in the air to outline her hanging body.  "It's been a long time.  Good to see you again, even under the circumstances."

            "I'm very glad that we are having this discussion," she said.  "But before we go any further, do you think you could get me down?"

            Jack looked up at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  "Get you down?"

            Lor's eyes narrowed.  "Aye," she said slowly.

            "What be in it fer me?"

            "My undying gratitude," Lor replied sarcastically.

            Jack laughed.  "Aye, love.  And that I would be grateful to have."

            Lor continued to look at him, her eyes starting to glaze over from the lack of liquid and the punishing sun that hung in the sky above her.  Jack noticed this and narrowed his eyes.  "Go on, mates.  Take 'er down."

            Lor watched through a haze as two of Jack's men exited the small boat and climbed onto the rocks on both sides of her.  The two pirates cut the ropes on her legs first and then, slowly, they cut the ropes to her arms.  Lor felt herself falling and the last thing she remembered before darkness consumed her was a pair of strong arms folding around her.

            A drop of liquid touching her lips caused her to stir.  She opened her eyes slightly and noticed a dark form leaning over her, although she could not make out who the form was.  She could feel a soft pillow and mattress underneath her and a smooth sheet over her.  She knew that she lay in a bed, most likely in a Captain's quarters.

            Lor licked her lips, trying to get as much of the liquid into her mouth as possible.  "Drink up, love.  You need your strength."  She felt a hand slide under her head and then allowed it to lift her head up.  A cup touched her mouth and she parted her lips slightly to allow the warm liquid to pass through.

            Lor closed her eyes as the cup was taken away.  The hand placed her head back on the pillow and moments later sleep claimed her again.

            The sound of waves hitting the side of the ship roused Lor from a restless slumber.  Her eyes opened slowly to bright light pouring through a window over the bed that she slept in.  She started to push herself up with her hands when a soft voice stopped her.

            "You wouldn't want to be doin' that love."

            She turned her head to the left and noticed Jack sitting in a chair, his hat lowered over his eyes and his feet propped up on his desk.  She started to ask him what he meant when she felt the soft sheet start to slide down her chest.  It was then that she realized she was naked.

            She grabbed the sheet quickly and wrapped it around her body, a look of embarrassment crossing her face.  She heard Jack laugh softly.  "Don't worry, love, I didn't peek."

            He stood up slowly and walked over to her, his movements suggesting that he was drunk.  He placed his hands on the edge of the bed and leaned over her.  Jack smiled at her, flashing his gold teeth.  "I 'ad AnaMaria change your clothes.  You were soaked to the bone.  Needless ta say, you looked like a drowned rat."

            Lor laughed quietly until a sharp twinge in her side stopped her.  "Ow," she whispered.

            Jack's hand touched her side briefly.  "We 'ad ta remove the bullet, love.  Just take it easy.  The stitches'r still fresh."

            "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Jack Sparrow?" she whispered.

            "Aye.  Sixteen years ta be exact."

            She nodded slowly and replied softly.  "Lot 'as changed in sixteen years, Jack."

            "I know, love, I know."  Lor watched as a grin spread across his face.  "So, why don't we catch up?"

            Lor looked down at the sheet that she clutched to her chest, and then looked back up at Jack.  The look of embarrassment that crossed her face caused him to erupt into laughter.  "Yer clothes are at the end of the bed.  Get dressed, an' then we'll talk."

            She nodded and then reached for the pile of folded clothes.  She stopped midway and looked back at him.  Jack was watching her closely, his brown eyes taking in every muscle that moved underneath her skin.  He watched as the sheet slid down her back a few inches.

            A strange marking taking up the whole of her back caught his eye.  He looked down at the marking, his eyes taking in the entire design.  Lor cleared her throat, breaking Jack from his thoughts.  He gave his trademark grin and shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Sorry, love, couldn't help myself," then turned his back on her, his beads jingling in his hair.  

            "So, you're a Captain now, are ya love?"

            "Aye.  Since I was sixteen."

            "An' yer 'ow old now?"

            "Twenty-three, Jack, ya should know that.  Ya've known me since I was but a child."

            "Of course, love, but we lose track of people over the years."

            A hand ran down his back, causing him to shiver.  "I never lost track of you, Captain Sparrow."

            Jack turned around slowly to down at her.  She had pinned her short hair up with a stick that she had found on his desk.  Once again, Lor wore her white shirt, over which she wore a black vest that she had buttoned up halfway.  She was wearing her black pants that ended just above the middle of her calves.  

            Lor followed his glance to her feet.  "I think that bastard took my boots."

            Jack laughed again and took her by the arm.  Lor stared up at him, confused, and then slowly started to walk with him on unsteady legs out of his cabin and onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_.

            Lor sat down on the deck slowly, her wobbly legs unable to hold her up any longer.  "You're not used to walkin' yet, love," Jack said, plopping down next to her.  "It's been what?  Seven days since you've used yer legs?"

            She nodded slowly.  "Aye."

            Jack looked at her from out of the corner of his eye.  "You always wear black?  Yer gonna give pirates a bad name."

            Lor laughed softly, careful not to shake her wounded side.  "Aye, Jack, I do.  I'm in mourin' in case ya didn't know."

            "Mourning?" he asked turning to look at her.

            "Skids and Conroy didn't tell you?"

            "Tell me what?"

            "Skinner . . . he . . . he killed my father and then came for me.  And I, like a fool, allowed him on my ship."

            "You had no way of knowing," he whispered.  "It's not yer fault."

            "I'm sorry Jack.  I know 'e was like a father to you.  I wish I could've told you sooner, but I didn't know where to find you."

            "Don't worry about it love.  Worry more about yerself, an' less about ol' Captain Jack Sparrow."

            They were both silent for a few minutes, watching the crew, both his and hers, run around the deck doing their daily chores.  Lor's eyes caught those of her youngest crewmember.  Skid's eyes brightened as he noticed her watching him.  He started to walk over to her, but she shook her head slowly to stop him.  A small smile crossed his lips in understanding.

            "So 'ow 'bout this, love," Jack started to say before a voice from above them interrupted him.

            "Land ho!" the pirate shouted from the crow's nest.

            Jack jumped to his feet as quickly and gracefully as a cat and looked out over the edge of the _Black Pearl_.  A grin broke out over his face, his gold teeth flashing in the sunlight.  He held his hand out to Lor and she grabbed it.  She pushed up with her still shaky legs as he pulled until she stood next to him.

            "Jack, I'm sorry, Captain Jack.  What island is this?"

            He looked down at her, a look of utter enjoyment in his eyes.  "Port Royal."

A.N.  Ah ha!  How was it?  Finally chapter 4 is complete.  Sorry it took so long but I had a wee bit of writers block for a time.  Coming up next: Chapter 5: Jack and Emily!  See you then!

Plz send reviews!  It may just help me write faster!


	5. Alex and Emily

Disclaimer: Mmmm. . . Jack . . . oh what I could do . . . if I owned him.  But I don't.  So don't sue.

AN:  I want to thank everyone who informed me as to what a Mary Sue was.  I was never quite sure about it.  I hope that this story never becomes one.  If it ever does, you, my loyal readers, have my permission to shoot me.  *winks*  But seriously, if it ever does (God I hope not!) please let me know so I can fix it.  I want to never disappoint fans of my story.  Please review no matter what.  Even if you hated it or if you found something that I could fix, or if you think something should have been done a different way.  I will always take into consideration what you have to say.

AN2:  Johnny Depp's new movie just came out!  Even though it wasn't as good as PoTC, I still liked it.  It had just enough of him in it to get me by!  Mmm mmmm!  I can survive!

PineAppleLint:  once again I thank you for the review.  Please keep reading and reviewing.  Its people like you who encourage me to write.  

P.S.  that's-niki-to-you would like me to tell you hello.

Oil Pastel:  Mmmm. . . . Jack Sparrow on my wall . . . .*drools* I think I'd like that.  Now, if the cookies were shaped like Sparrow . . . well, lets not go there!  Thank you so much for the review!

thats-niki-to-you:  thank you for the review!  I will add more as soon as I can!  I am writing these as fast as I can!

Lulu bell: yay!  Another review!  Thank you so much for your support!

"_A sewer is like life, what you get out of it depends upon what you put into it_"

                                    ~_Crimson_

Sui Generis 

****

Chapter 5: Alex and Emily 

            Lor was following Jack through the outskirts of Port Royal.  The grin that he wore had not left his face since the island had come into view.  He walked quickly, his swaggering step causing her to wonder if he really was perpetually drunk, or if he just walked that way to throw off his enemies.

            "Where are we going?" she asked.

            "To visit an old friend," he replied, the grin growing wider.

            Lor shook her head.  This man was insane.  Why he would risk his safety just to visit an 'old friend' was beyond her.  She had heard the tales of when Captain Jack Sparrow had first come to Port Royal to commandeer a ship so that he could go after the _Pearl_ and her mutinous crew.  She had even heard the tales of what happened when he found the _Black Pearl_, and the adventures that awaited him during his search.

            But why he would come back to one of the few ports in the Caribbean that had ever captured him, much less put a noose around his neck, she could not imagine.  Obviously this 'old friend' that he spoke of was important to him, someone who knew him and his secrets.  _Perhaps and old lover_, she thought.

            Lor continued to follow Jack around the port, always staying just at the edge of the town, and past a heavily guarded dock, past the gated houses, to a small house just above a sandy beach.  The house was made out of a pale brick.  A large wooden door sat in the middle of the wall, set between two glass windows.

            Lor stopped as her feet hit the white sand of the beach.  She looked out at the waves, her eyes growing distant as her thoughts turned to the _Sui Generis_ and the thief that had stolen it.  She wondered where the bastard had taken her ship.  Suddenly, her throat ached for some rum to burn it as the liquid was swallowed, something to drown out her thoughts and the anger that kept building inside of her.

            "Unca Jack!" she heard a small voice cry out behind her.

            _Uncle Jack?_ she thought, turning around sharply.  A sharp twinge in her side caused her to suck in her breath.  Her eyes, through a short haze of pain, took in the unusual sight in front of her.

            Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who had faced an entire crew of undead pirates and their evil captain, stooped low and picked up a young boy, no older than three, swinging him in the air.  The young boy's face lit up in excitement.  Lor watched as Jack, only slightly out of breath, put the boy back down and patted his head.  "There, there, lad!  Set'le down."

            "Did ya bring be somefin, Unca Jack?" the young boy asked, jumping up and down and tugging at Jack's arm.

            Jack laughed.  "Now, what would make ye think I would bring you something?"

            As Lor stepped up beside them, a crestfallen look overcame the boy's face.  Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes as he stared up at the older man.  "Ah, hell, lad.  Don't do that.  Here, this is for you."

            The boy snatched the small, wrapped package from Jack's hands.  He ripped the bundle open, letting the ripped pieces fall to the sandy ground. His eyes opened wide as he opened the small black box that the torn paper had revealed.  Inside of the box was a small black and white compass.  Carved into it was the shape of a white skull, with two crossbones behind it.

            Jack knelt down in front of the boy and pointed at the compass, leaning in slightly.  "That, lad, is a genuine pirate's compass.  Got it off a pirate meself."

            Lor touched his shoulder and Jack jumped slightly.  "Ah, Lor.  Almost forgot you were there," he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him.  "Lor Adams, meet Alex Turner."  The young boy looked up into her eyes, and she saw a type of innocence in his eyes that she had not seen in a long time.

            Lor opened her mouth to ask if the young boy was his son, when a woman's voice called out.  "Jack Sparrow!  Are you trying to corrupt my son?"

            Jack stood up slowly, his arms opened wide.  "Elizabeth, darling.  How good ta see you again!"

            Elizabeth raised one eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.  Her eyes flicked past Jack and landed on Lor.  "Hello," she said, a kinder tone to her voice, a smile breaking out over her face.

            "Ullo," Lor replied.  She glanced over at Jack quickly.  _How on Earth does Jack know a Lady?_ she wondered.

            "I am Elizabeth Turner.  I take it that you are a friend of Mr. Sparrow?"

            "That's Captain, love.  Captain Sparrow."

            Elizabeth smiled again.  "I know Jack," she replied, and then turned her attention back to Lor.  "Are you a new addition to _Captain_ Jack's crew?"

            Lor nodded slightly.  "At the moment."

            Elizabeth's smile widened.  "Well, any friend of Jack's is a friend of ours. You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you can hide from Norrington."

            Jack grinned.  "Aye.  Old goat's been after me for three years."

            "And where have you hidden the_ Pearl_ this time, Jack?  Surely not in the cove again.  Not after last time."  

            His grin widened, revealing his golden teeth, his eyes following the young boy as he tried out his new compass.  "Ah, that was a grand adventure, wasn't it?  I don't think I've ever seen the Commodore so red faced before."

            "You do mean after the two times that my husband saved you, do you not?"

            "Of course, lass.  Speaking of which, where is the whelp anyway?"

            Suddenly a sword was at the side of Jack's throat.  Lor's hand instantly went to her own sword, only to find it missing.  A sudden pang of emptiness passed through her as she realized that Skinner had not left her with her effects.

            She started to move towards him when a look from Jack stopped her.  "The whelp," a male voice said.  "Is right behind you."

            Jack turned around slowly, the sword keeping its position at his throat.  "Ah, Will, lad!  Still keeping up your footwork?"

            Lor took in the tall, tanned man standing in front of Jack.  His short brown hair was tied back and a single red bandana was tied around his neck.  His dark brown eyes, almost as dark as Jack's, were serious for a moment, and then, as a smile crept over his face, the emotion in his eyes changed to one of happiness.

            "It's been awhile, Jack.  You've been gone for too long."

            "Ah, it's only been one year.  Besides, the Commodore would have a heart attack if he saw me again any sooner than this."

            Will placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and placed his sword back in its scabbard.  "Norrington would just have to try to catch you.  You know Elizabeth and I always run interference."

            Lor heard a splashing noise behind her and turned around.  Young Alex Turner, completely entranced by his compass, was heading steadily towards the center of the ocean.  She ran over to him, and picked him up gently, holding him with one arm against her side.

            Young Alex looked up at her with large innocent eyes, no trace of fear in them.  "You should watch where yer walkin' lad.  Don't want ta go down ta Davy Jones's Locker, now do ya?"

            "I cin swim jus' fine," he said.

            Lor laughed.  "I'm sure you can lad.  What with an Uncle like that crazy old coot."  She looked up to notice all three pairs of eyes on her.  She put Alex down and he ran over to his waiting mother.

            Will smiled again.  "New crew member, Jack?  Gibbs must be having a fit."

            "Will and Elizabeth Turner let me introduce to you Captain Lor Adams.  I'm helpin' her out in a tough situation she has recently found herself in."

            "You're a Captain?" Elizabeth asked, busy playing with her son.

            "Aye."

            Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, a small white blur attached itself to Jack's leg.  He looked down at the little bundle of white lace, and once again, a smile emerged on his face.  "Emily, lass.  I wondered where you got off to."

            "Unca Jack.  You been gone too long."

            Jack picked the girl up slowly and placed her on his hip.  "Only a year, love.  It hasn't been that long."

            The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his unruly hair.  "Too long," she mumbled.

            "She has missed you Jack," Will said.  "She watched for you every day.  Don't you think . . ." He did not get a chance to finish his thought.

            "Alex Turner!  You are bleeding!" Elizabeth cried out.  Moments later, Will was by her side.  He looked down at the boy's leg, and then at his wife.

            "It's not his blood, Elizabeth."

            "Not his?"

            Jack put Emily back on the sand with a pat on her head, his eyes meeting Lor's.  "Lor," he said quietly.

            Lor looked down.  A small pain in her side reminding her of the wound that was still fresh.  She touched her side gently, and then she held her hand up to her face.  Blood stained her fingertips where she had touched her side.

            "Oh hell," she muttered.

A.N:  Next: Chapter 6: Skinner.  Perhaps we'll find out just what map the old pirate is after, and why he thinks that Lor has it!

A.N 2:  I had originally called this chapter 'Jack and Emily' because I was going to name Will and Elizabeth's son Jack.  But then I got too confused and decided to name him Alex.  Sorry for the confusion!

Plz send reviews!  It may just help me write faster!  Or you could just send me lots of Jack Sparrow goodies!


	6. Skinner

Disclaimer:  I wish.

AN: thank you all that responded, or rather reviewed, my last chapter.  I greatly appreciated the responses that I received for my new story, and if you have not found it yet, Ashes to Ashes is uploaded onto Fanfiction.net.  So please, read and review it.  Thanks!

_"A true end is a privilege for those who haven't been born yet."_

_~Boogiepop Phantom ep. 3_

Sui Generis

Chapter 6: Skinner 

Lor sat in one of the window seats in the Turner household, her eyes staring blankly out at the rolling ocean waves.  In her hand she held a small cup of rum.  Something to ease the pain, she had told them.  Despite Elizabeth's extreme dislike of the drink, they had always kept some in the house for when Jack came to visit.

            The doctor had already come and gone.  He had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to relax and to not overexert herself or else she would pull the stitches out again.  "Blah blah blah," she muttered, taking a drink of rum.  She had heard this all before.  After all, she was a pirate Captain, with her fair share of wounds and scars.

            A loud crash sounded behind her.  She turned around slowly, catching sight of two blurred forms running past the door to the guest room that she occupied, followed by a harried Elizabeth.  Lor smiled slightly, and then took another swig of her rum.  She turned her attention back to the swirling sea.  "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she sang softly.  "And really bad eggs."

            "Drink up me hearties," a male voice joined in.

            "Yo ho," she finished and then turned around to look at Jack Sparrow.  He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his white shirt.  He had taken his blue vest off, and now wore only his white shirt, open to mid-chest, and breeches.  At the request of Alex Turner he had taken his boots off and given them to the boy to play with, so now he stood barefoot.

            Lor's eyebrow rose slightly as she looked at him.  He stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning her lithe form.  She had taken the black vest off and untucked her shirt so that the white fabric hung over her black breeches.  She, too, had taken off her boots when the doctor had left.  Her shirt hung off of her shoulder slightly, revealing a small tattoo on the top of her shoulder.  She had let down her red hair, so right then it hung in short tangles around her tanned face.

            Jack smiled slightly.  "Hello, love.  Feelin' any better?"

            Lor smiled back.  "A little.  Thank ye, Jack.  I think the doctor fixed me up just fine."

            Jack nodded and then started to enter the room but stopped himself.  He looked up at her, a question in his eyes.  Lor laughed softly.  "Aye, Jack, you may enter."

            He nodded again, and then walked into the room quickly, sitting down on the floor cross-legged.  Lor shifted on her seat, swinging her legs over the side of the chair.  She pushed herself off of the cushion, allowing her legs to fold underneath her so she could sit on the floor next to Jack.

            She looked up at him, a curious look in her eyes.  "What is it, love?" he asked, taking the cup of rum from her hands and drinking its contents.

            "You've changed, Jack.  You aren't the way you used ta be."

            Jack opened one of his eyes and looked at her over the cup.  He finished his drink and placed the cup on the floor in between them.  "Aye, lass.  Things 'appen to change a man.  After the whole Barbossa thing, I'm gonna change."  
            Lor nodded slowly.  "Aye, Jack, from what I've 'eard of the tale.  Sounded fun."  She looked down at her hands as she grabbed the small cup in her hands.  She twisted her wrists slowly, stretching the small marks that she bore form the ropes that had bound her to the small island of rocks.  

            "You've changed as well, love.  You ain't like you used ta be."

            She nodded again.  "Being a captain changes someone.  Holding all of their lives in my hands, makes someone become responsible."

            "Aye, it does," he paused for a moment, and then spoke again.  "About Skinner.  Why did 'e . . ."

            Lor's finger in his lips stopped him.  "Not now, Jack.  I'm . . . I'm just too tired right now.  After everything that happened, and my side still hurts.  Can we please talk about this later?"

            She looked up, a look of pleading in her eyes.  Jack pulled her finger away from his mouth and held it between his callused hands.  He moved to kneel on his knees and leaned close to her, his mouth hovering near her ear.  Lor closed her eyes and smelled the air slightly, taking in the scent of him.  "We'll talk about this later, love.  And about that marking on yer back."  
            Lor's eyes opened wide at his last words.  She stared blankly at the floor as Jack walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

            Lor's closed eyes twitched slightly.  Her mouth turned down in a frown.  She wiggled on her back and then rolled over on her side.  Her eyes opened to moonlight filtering in through the open window.  She rolled over on her back again, a hiss of pain issuing from between her lips.

            She sat up slowly, wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders, and then stood up, placing her feet on the cold ground.  Lor walked the few paces to the door and opened it slowly, trying to keep as quiet as possible.  She walked down the hallway and knocked on a closed door.

            When she received no answer, Lor opened the door quickly and stepped inside the dark room.  She made her way blindly to the bed where Jack was sleeping peacefully, his arms outstretched at his sides.  The sheets were pushed down to his waist, revealing his tanned, bare chest.  "Jack," she whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly.  "Jack wake up."  A memory flashed through her mind at her words of the night when Notingham had woken her in the night.  The night when Skinner had mutinied.

            A hand grabbed her wrist, breaking her out of her thoughts.  Jack pulled her down onto the bed, straddling her legs.  His had still clutched her wrist while his other hand pinned her down to the bed.  He stared down at her, his eyes slightly unfocused.

            "Jack," she whispered, her eyes wide.

            Jack shook his head and then stared down at her, his eyes finally becoming focused.  "Ah, Lor, lass.  Sorry 'bout that.  You should know better than to wake a sleepin' pirate.  Especially one that's been through what I've been through."

            "Um . . . sorry, but . . . um . . . could you please move yer . . ." she trailed off, her eyes flicking down to his other hand.

            Jack followed her eyes.  His other hand, the one that was pinning her down, was resting heavily on her breast.  A smile broke out on his face, his gold teeth flashing in the moonlight.  "Sorry, love," he whispered and removed his hand.  He let go of her wrist and sat back slowly, kneeling above her legs.

            Lor sat up, stopping just in front of him, their faces inches apart.  She looked up into his dark eyes and noticed the small grin still plastered to his face.  "I was wonderin' if you could help me," she shifted slightly, trying to relieve the pressure on her side.  "I think the bandage needs ta be changed, but I can't reach the wound well enough."

            Jack was silent for a moment, and then nodded his consent.  Lor lifted up her shirt to where the large white bandage ended.  He started to unwrap the bandage and once that was removed, he slowly peeled the smaller bandage away from the stitched up wound.  Lor hissed through her teeth as the cloth stuck to her skin.

            Jack looked up at her face and then back down at the now uncovered wound.  "It looks fine, love.  Just a little red.  That's ta be expected though.  You did rip the first stitches."

            Lor nodded silently as he started to wrap a new bandage around her waist.  She shivered slightly as his fingers brushed her skin.  "You okay?" he asked.

            "Aye.  Just cold."

            Before he could finish wrapping the bandage, Lor grabbed his hand with both of hers.  Her head was hung low, her hair hiding her face.  "Jack?  What would you do if I told you I had something?  Something important that Skinner wants."

            "Depends on what that something is."

            "I can't say right now.  I just need to know."

            "I don't know, love.  We'll have to deal with it when we get there."

            Lor gave a barely perceptible nod, then, without warning, she threw herself at him, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck.  Jack fell back on the bed from the force of her hitting him.

            He lay there, stunned, until silent tears hit his chest and sobs wracked her body.  He put his arms tentatively around her, simply holding her as she cried.  He said nothing, knowing no kind words would ease the pain that she felt.

            Jack opened his eyes slowly to find himself looking at the foot of his bed.  He sat up, stretching his tired muscles.  Vague memories of a conversation the night before filtered through to his groggy mind.  He looked around the room, searching for the girl that he knew he had held throughout the night.

            When he found no trace of her, except for two bloody bandages on the floor, he stood up and put his shirt on as he exited his room.  Jack followed the long hallway down to the kitchen, where he could smell food as it was being cooked.  His stomach growled loudly, revealing to him that he had not eaten in two days.

            He stepped into the small room, his eyes immediately falling on Lor.  "Mornin' all," he said cheerfully.  The two twin children mumbled good morning to him around mouths full of their breakfast.  Elizabeth smiled politely and Will nodded up at him.  The only one to say nothing was Lor, who sat, her chin resting on her palm, her eyes staring out the window to her left.

            Jack sat next to her, graciously accepting the mug of rum that Will offered.  After several moments of silence that drove him crazy, Jack said.  "So, love, I believe you owe me an explanation."

            A few seconds passed before Lor turned to him, her eyes large golden orbs.  "I believe I do," she said softly.  As Will and Elizabeth started to leave, Lor stopped them.  "No.  You can stay.  Since you have been pulled into this, you need to hear my tale."

            Lor stood up from her chair, pushing it in slowly, and then walked over to the large window.  She stared out at the sea for a moment, and then turned back to the five people that sat before her.  Three of the people, the adults, watched her in curiosity, waiting for her to begin her story, while the two children merely pretended to understand what was going on.  "Skinner," she began.  "Killed my father.  Destroyed his ship, and then came after me."

            "Why?" Will asked.

            "He believed that me da had a map.  A map to a lost island that is said to hold the greatest treasure in the whole of the Caribbean.  It is a treasure that could make someone the richest and the most powerful person in all of the Spanish Main," she paused, gathering her thoughts before she continued.

            "Skinner mutinied against my father and tortured him to find out the location of the map.  When he found out that my father did not have the map, he killed him.  Then he destroyed the ship.

            "He came after me next.  He bore proof that my father was dead and I let 'im and 'is men on my ship.  Weeks later, he mutinied against me as well, beating my until he realized that I wasn't going to tell him where the map was.  He marooned me on the rocks and that's where you found me Jack.  You know the rest."

            Jack pursed his lips, his fingers stroking the braids on his goatee.  "And do you 'ave the map?"

            Lor stared at him.  "Aye."

            "Then why don't you just give it to this Skinner?" Elizabeth asked.

            "It's not that easy," Lor replied.

            Will was the next to speak.  "Why?"

            Lor looked him directly in his eyes.  "Because I am the map."

AN: So?  Did I leave you in suspense?  Gotta love it.  Next: Chapter 7: Of Maps and Lost Lives.

Plz r/r! 


	7. Of Maps and Lost Lives

Disclaimer:  I think, that along with the bunny rabbits and the Apocalypse, giant sea turtles would inherit the wide open seas.  If I owned PoTC, that is.

AN:   Yay!  I have received so many reviews for this story!  I am so happy.  Anyway, I'm sorry if it takes me so long to update my fics, but I have school every morning (except Friday's!) and then work everyday except two days of the week, normally Mondays and Thursdays.  But, I do write them every morning before school when I should be studying or reading a story for my English class.  I am such a bad student.  

AN2: Plus, my computer was being a big boob and not letting me write or read anything!  But, finally, we have everything downloaded again, and I can once again write my chapters and post them!  Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

"When the sun sets, and darkness curls stealthily into your lonely room . . . you should turn on a light.  You'll ruin your eyes."

Joss Whedon 

Sui Generis

Chapter 7: Of Maps and Lost Lives 

A stunned silence hovered in the room, making the air thick with it.  Jack stared up at Lor as she leaned against the wall.  His eyes narrowed slightly.  "The marking on yer back," he said, more of a statement than a question.

            Lor shifted her gaze to stare at Jack.  "Aye."

            He nodded.  "Wondered what that was."

            "'Tis the map, branded on me when I was but a babe."

            Elizabeth held up her hand, stopping them from saying anything else.  "Wait.  I'm confused.  You are the map?"

            "Aye.  An' so was my mum before me," at the confused looks she received, Lor continued.  "In every generation of my family, a girl is born.  She becomes the Guardian of the map.  She protects it with her life and never gives away the location of the treasure."

            "What happens to the previous Guardian?" Elizabeth asked.

            "They die," Lor stated bluntly.  "Usually during child birth."

            "Why can't someone just look at your back?" Will asked.

            Lor sighed.  "The map is," she waved her hands in the air, searching for the right words to explain what she was trying to say.  "Jumbled, I guess you could call it.  It shows a false location of the island.  The only way someone is able to see the true location is if the Guardian wills a person to see it.  It's a type of fail safe."

            "An' why can't you tell 'em where it is?" Jack asked.

            "I've never seen the map.  I don't even know what it looks like," she said, leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.  "Perhaps it is just another way of the protecting the treasure.  But, now I 'ave told you all I know, although this story is far from over.  Skinner will be back.  He will find out that I am not on that rock and he will find out where I am."

            "And we will handle it," Will said, grabbing hold of Elizabeth's hand.  "We've battled cursed pirates; I think we can handle a crew of normal pirates."

            Lor laughed softly.  "In some ways, Skinner an' 'is crew are worse than cursed pirates."

            "Nuthin' we can't 'andle, love," Jack said calmly.

            "I'm sure nothing frightens the great Captain Jack Sparrow," Lor said sarcastically.  "Not even death.  You're forgetting something Jack.  You can die this time.  There are no curses.  No bloody coins to ward off his cold fingers, it's just your life in fate's hands.  Think about that, Captain Sparrow."

            Jack was silent, his brown eyes gazing up into hers.  When at last he spoke, it was in a low, even tone.  "I have, lass.  An' you're right.  There is nothin' standin' between me an' death.  But yer forgettin' one thing: Skinner killed yer father an' tried to kill you.  To me, that calls for some retribution."

            "Aye, Jack, it does.  But per'aps I should do it on my own."

            "With what ship?  Surely you don't mean the _Pearl, or perhaps you mean to commandeer one from this lovely port.  An' it seems ta me that yer more afraid of death than I am," he said softly, pausing slightly before continuing.  "But yer forgettin' somethin' else as well.  I've died once already.  That curse didn't save me, lass, it just postponed the inevitable."_

            Lor's eyes narrowed.  "Skinner is the dealer of death, Jack, hence his name.  Nothing will save you this time, either, except perhaps your skill with a sword and pistol."

            Jack nodded.  "Then I guess I'm lucky to have skill in both.  After all, someone does gain considerable skill while they carry a pistol with one shot for ten years."

            Lor's eyes narrowed slightly again, and then after nodding her head, she started to walk past him.  She was half-way to the door when Will spoke.  "Well, Jack, look on the bright side.  At least she didn't slap you."  Jack snorted.

            Lor stopped and then turned around.  "That reminds me," she said and walked quickly up to Jack, slapping him across the cheek.

            "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

            Lor bent down, staring him in the eyes.  She pointed a finger at him.  "That was for pretending that you were going to leave me on the rocks."

            With that, she turned around and walked out of the room, the sound of laughter echoing behind her.

            Lor walked along the edge of the beach, the salt water rushing up over her bare feet.  She had taken off her boots long ago, wishing to feel the sand between her toes again.  "That bloody well hurt you know," a voice said behind her.

            She stopped walking and stared down at her drowning feet, a smile tugging at her lips.  "Aye, I know.  It was supposed to."

            "I 'preciate that, love, really I do.  Maybe next time, you could hit a lit'le harder."

            Lor turned around, her arm raised.  "If you so wish. . ." she replied, her voice trailing off.

            Jack flinched slightly.  "Tha's okay, I think I'll pass."  His dark gaze drank in her figure.  She had chosen to leave her short, red hair down, so it hung in tangles around her face, the strands being attacked by the merciless wind.  She wore only her black vest; her white shirt being left inside her room.  The vest had been buttoned all the way up to just above her chest.  Her black pants hung loosely on her hips, trailing down to her calves.

            Jack smiled slightly as he glanced at the bare, tanned skin that was revealed above her vest, skin that almost seemed to beckon to him.  He shook his head, taking his eyes off of her, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind.  _She's like a sister to ya, fer cryin' out loud, he thought to himself._

            He kept his eyes closed, and turned his face slightly to catch the cool breeze on his hot skin, completely unaware of what was about to happen.  A pair of hands pushed against his chest, sending him falling into the warm ocean with a yelp of surprise.  Jack looked up to see a grinning Lor staring down at him.

            Elizabeth glanced out of the kitchen window when she heard a splash and a yell.  A smile tugged at her lips at the sight that she took in.  Jack was sitting in the water, his arms that were buried in the sea propping him up, staring up at a laughing Lor.  She watched as several words were exchanged, words that she was glad she couldn't hear, and then a laugh exploded from her throat as Jack kicked Lor's feet out from under her, causing her to land in the water with a loud splash.

            Lor lay flat on her back, her arms spread out wide, the water rushing over her body.  Jack laughed and splashed water at her.  "Didn't expect that, did ya, lass?"

            She sat up slowly, water dripping off her skin.  "I'm just glad the sand broke my fall," she answered, rubbing her side gently.  "Wish it wasn't so hard though."

            Jack sobered up instantly.  "You okay?  Didn't pull the stitches, did it?"

            Lor shook her head.  "No, Jack.  I'm fine," she paused, and before he could speak again, she said.  "I miss this, Jack.  I miss being a kid again and being able to throw my cares into the wind.  Why can't we go back to that?"

            Jack grinned.  "Are you tellin' me ya miss bein' thrown in the water?"

            Lor laughed.  "Aye.  I even miss being thrown overboard by you 'n' Bill.  An' my father just stood there an' laughed."

            "He told us to watch ya, lass.  Two men watchin' a five year old girl was not fun."

            "And then you left to find your own life.  My father was proud of you, you know.  When he heard you were captain of yer own ship, he would talk about nothin' else fer days."

            Jack laughed again, pushing some wet strands of his dark hair off of his cheek.  "Sorry I didn't keep in touch, love.  'At 'appens when you get marooned on an island."

            "S'okay Jack, I'll forgive you.  I just. . . I don't know.  I miss being a kid and running around me da's ship," she paused.  "You 'n' Bill runnin' after me."

            Jack watched as a smirk played across her lips.  "His son's a lot like 'im, you know."

            Lor looked over at him.  "His son?"

            Will wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and took a deep breath.  He raised his hammer again and brought it down on the red hot steel that lay on the anvil in front of him.  Sparks flew as metal hit metal.  He put the hammer down, and then placed the hot steel in a bucket of cold water.

            He lifted the blade up to eye level and looked at the metal, trying to determine if it had heated right.  With a sigh, he placed the blade back in the fire and wiped his hands on the apron that he wore.

            "So you're ol' Bootstrap Bill's son?"

            Will turned around quickly at the voice, his hand instinctively reaching for a weapon, but relaxed when he saw Lor leaning against the door frame.  "I should've known," she continued.  "Yer a spittin' image of 'im."

            "So I've been told," he replied.

            Lor nodded and reached into a pocket on her vest, where she withdrew a long necklace with a small wooden medallion hanging off of it.  "Then I guess this belongs to you," she said, throwing the necklace to him.

            Will caught the necklace easily and glanced down at what was clearly a pirate's medallion.  A dragon had been carved into the top of the circular piece of wood, surrounded by carvings of ships on stormy seas.  He flipped the piece over and on the back was carved the words "William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner."

            Will looked up at Lor, his face a mixture of confusion and joy.  "Where did you get this?"

            Lor jerked her chin up.  "He gave that to me when he and Jack left to find their own ship.  It's a medallion that my father gave to all of his crew.  It meant that they were like family."

            "You knew my father?"

            "Aye, when I was five.  He was on me da's ship fer two years.  I'm sorry for your loss."

            "I didn't really know him.  All I ever had of his was the cursed gold.  My mother had always told me he was a merchant sailor, but then Jack told me he was a pirate."

            "He used to torment me as a child.  He an' Jack threw me overboard several times.  Course I was five or six at the time, so I guess I deserved it," she paused.  "He was a good man, Will, and 'e would have been proud of you.  Jack's right, you are a lot like 'im.  Take pride in that William Turner."

            Will smiled weakly.  "Thank you, I will.  Now, you should probably go before someone comes in and finds you.  Pirates are hung here, you know."

            Lor laughed softly and then turned and exited through the smithy door, leaving Will to stare down at the dark, wooden medallion.

            The _Sui Generis had dropped anchor only an hour before Skinner received the bad news.  "What do ya mean she's not there?  'Ow could she be gone?"_

            "I don' know Cap'n.  The ropes've been cut.  Someone came by an' saved 'er apparently."

            Skinner's eyes narrowed to slits.  "Where's the next port?"

            "Port Royal.  About a week an' a half away."

            "Port Royal, eh?" he said, a smirk forming on his face.  "Hoist the anchor, mate, we're goin' to 'ave some fun."

AN: Next: Chapter 8: Everything.  I'll take you on a little trip to visit how Jack and Lor knew each other when they were younger.  

AN2: if the quotes that I keep putting at the top of my stories starts to bother you please let me know, and I will stop.  I just find so many quotes that I like and I wanted to share them with all of you.

Plz r/r! 


	8. Everything

Disclaimer:  I still do not own anything to do with PoTC except for maybe the book and the soundtrack.  Plus, I do not own "Everything".  It is a song by Lifehouse that I thought would be perfect for this chapter.

AN:   okay, so I don't normally do things like this.  Write a song-fic, that is.  I originally thought this up while listening to the Lifehouse song "Everything" on the Smallville soundtrack.  And this isn't to say that I'll ever do a song-fic chapter again, but I wanted to do this at least once in my writing career.  If you don't like it, let me know, I'll take all criticisms with an open mind.

Sui Generis

Chapter 8: Everything 

Lor Adams ran across the large wooden deck, barefoot with her long red hair flowing behind her.  Her face shows a kind of innocence that only those new to the world can hold.  She is five years old, a pirate Captain's daughter.

            "Lor!" a voice yelled behind her.  "Child!  Ger yer ass back 'ere!"

            She laughed and then stopped running.  She turned around quickly to face the two men that were chasing her.  Jack Sparrow and William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, the one that had cursed at her, ran up to her, stopping just mere feet away, breathing heavily from their run.  They had been charged with watching over her.  "It builds character," her father had told them.

            "Character my ass!" Jack muttered.

            Lor laughed again and then feinted to her left.  When Bill moved to stop her, she bolted to her right, straight into the waiting arms of Jack.  "Gotcha, ya lit'le runt!"

            She opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream that lasted only a matter of seconds for Jack covered her mouth with his free hand.  Lor struggled against him, kicking out her bare feet, attacking anything and anyone that got in her path.  "Grab 'er legs!"

            Bill walked up to the younger man and then backed away as her feet kicked at him.  "Easy fer you ta say, lad!  Yer not on the receivin' end of 'er kicks!"

            "Oh, be a man!  She's just a lit'le girl!"

            With a growl, Bill grabbed hold of her legs and held on tight.  Lor bucked against them, desperately trying to free herself from their grasp.  Jack jerked his head to the left and Bill nodded, a smirk on his face.

            The two half-carried, half-dragged the small, squirming girl to the edge of the ship.  They glanced at each other, and then tossed the girl over the railing.  A loud splash caused the rest of the crew to look up from their respective chores.  A laugh echoed throughout the ship, some men shook their heads.

            "Was she troublin' you again, lads?"

            The two men turned around.  "Aye, sir," Bill answered.  "Lit'le runt made us chase 'er all around the ship."

            Captain Timothy "Black" Adams laughed heartily.  "Aye, lads.  I believe she's a lot like me, in't she?"

            "Aye, Cap'n," they said in unison.

            "Black" Adams laughed again, gesturing over the edge of his ship.  "Bring 'er up mates.  Don't let my lit'le girl drown out there."

**2 years later. . . **

*_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feet you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace again_*

            A seven year old Lor hid behind her father.  She didn't want to face the two men that stood in front of the ship's crew.  She didn't want to say good-bye.  Today was the day when Jack Sparrow and Bill Turner were going to leave to make their own destiny.

*_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_*

            They said their good-byes to the crew and then, one at a time, embraced and bid farewell to the Captain.  Bill was the first to turn to the small girl who was determined not to look at him.  "Come 'ere, lass.  Time ta say good-bye."

            "No," she said, shaking her head emphatically.  "If I don't say good-bye, then you won't leave."

            Bill laughed, pulling her towards him into a tight hug.  After a moment, he pulled away, holding her at arm's length.  He looked at her in the eyes and smiled.  "You'll be a heartbreaker one day, lass.  Lookit you, already a beautiful young lady."

            "I'm no lady, I'm a pirate!"

            He laughed again.  "Aye, lass, that ya are," he paused, taking in a deep breath.  He reached up slowly, removing the small necklace that Lor's father had given to him two years earlier.  He placed the string around her neck, saying, "Keep watch over this, Lor.  I'll be back for it one day.  You protect it until then.  Do we 'ave an accord?"

            Lor looked at him, and then grasped his outstretched hand and shook it.  "We 'ave an accord," she whispered.

            Bill kissed her on the forehead and tussled her hair.  He got up slowly, muttering, "I'm gettin' too old fer this."

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            Jack was the next to come up to her.  He towered above her, staring down at her from underneath the tri-cornered hat that her father had given him.  He pursed his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes.  Lor's tiny heart gave a slight jump as she stared back up at him.

*_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fold_

_You still my heart_

_When you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in take me deeper now_*

            "Ye were a troublesome lit'le devil, you know that?"

            Lor nodded silently and then tugged at his hand.  Jack knelt down in front of her in a swirl of dark hair and jacket.  "If I tell you a secret," she whispered, leaning in close to him.  "Will you still leave?"

            Jack pulled back slightly.  "Depends on what it is."

            She leaned into him again, standing on her tip-toes to get as close to his ear as possible.  "I luf you," she whispered.

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            He scooted back so he could look her in her eyes.  _This girl is crazy, he thought.  How could a mere seven-year-old girl know anything about love?  In answer, Jack took off one of his gold rings and placed it in her hand, closing her small, pudgy fingers around it.  "Protect that with your life, love.  Promise me that you'll keep it 'til I come back for it."_

            Tears started to well up in the little girl's eyes, but she blinked them away, nodding silently once again.  Before he could say more, Lor turned on her heel and ran to her cabin, slamming the door quickly.

**3 years later. . . **

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            Lor Adams ran into her father's quarters, a frightened look in her eyes.  She had heard the crewmen whispering to each other about something.  Something bad had happened to Jack, so she hurried to ask her father if what they had been saying was true.  But as soon as she entered his cabin and saw the look on her father's face, she knew the stories to be true.

*_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything . . . everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything . . . everything_*

            Jack had been betrayed.

*_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything . . . everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything . . . everything_*

**The present. . . **

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            Lor sat on the sand of the darkened beach.  The moon had been hidden behind a veil of clouds.  She reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a simple gold chain.  Her fingers loosened their grip on the chain, only to catch on a simple gold ring that had been placed on it for protection.

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            The ring had been too big for her fingers sixteen years before, and as she placed it around one of her slender fingers, she found it to still be too big.  She removed it from her finger and opened the clasp of the chain.  She placed the necklace around her neck, pushing her tangled hair out of the way.  Lor shivered as the cold metal landed on her bare skin.

*_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*

            She fingered the ring, playing with it as she stared off into the memories that ran through her mind.  She exhaled slightly, letting out the small puff of breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.  "I kept my promise Jack," she whispered into the darkness.  "I kept my promise."

*_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_*   

AN: Next: Chapter 9: Attack on the Port

AN2:  sorry this is so short, but I wrote it at like 12 o'clock last night when I should have been sleeping!  But I had the ideas stuck in my head and I needed to write them down before I lost them.  See ya next time!  And don't forget the Jack Sparrow cookies!  ;P

Plz r/r! 


	9. Attack on the Port

Disclaimer:  I think I'd like to own the monkey. . . 

AN:   okay, so here it is.  The ninth chapter.  Sorry it took so long, but I had a little bit of writers block to deal with.  Anyway, make sure you read the author's note at the end because there is an important question in it!

**PineAppleLint**:  in answer to your question, Jack is about ten years older than Lor.  So when she was seven, he was seventeen and so on.  Hey, those were my cookies. . . 

**Oil Pastel**:  about the ring, well, we'll see. . . 

AN2: and for anyone else who was wondering, Bootstrap was not the same age as Jack.  I'm not sure how old he was, but I tried to make it where Will was two when Lor knew Bill.  Sorry if what I just said confused you. . . I'm beginning to confuse myself.

_"The past is the past. The only things you should regret are the things you know you can still change.  Then someday you'll regret them no longer."_

_Kiare's Jack Sparrow,_

_We'll Always Have Tortuga_

Sui Generis

Chapter 9: Attack on the Port 

            Lor rolled over on the large mattress that she slept on.  Her eyes moved beneath her eyelids, revealing to the world that she was dreaming.  She was dreaming dreams of a time long past, dreams of a simpler life where she held not the conscious of a captain, but the understanding of a child.

            She rolled over again, her fingers grabbing hold of a fistful of the sheets.  Her eyes bolted open as sleep was stolen from her by a loud boom.  Lor jumped out of the bed quickly, running over to the window that looked out over the sea.

            Lor ran to her bedroom door and threw it open, slamming the door into the wall.  "Elizabeth!" she cried, running down the hallway.  "Elizabeth!  We need ta leave!"

            At the sound of crying, Lor ran into the living room to see Elizabeth sitting on their sofa, holding her two children in her arms.  The children were crying, their tear stained faces hidden in the folds of their mothers dress.  "You have ta get ta some place safe," she started.

            Elizabeth nodded.  "I know.  There is a cabinet in the next room with some swords that Will made.  We will need them if we run into any pirates.  We can go to the fort; Norrington will allow us to stay there."

            Lor rushed out of the room and entered the sitting room.  She threw open the cabinet doors and took two swords, placing one in her belt.  She tucked a knife into the back of her belt and then left the room.  Elizabeth and her two frightened children waited in the hallway.  "Where are Jack and Will?" Lor asked.

            "Will is at the smithy, and Jack . . . well Jack is wherever Jack goes.  To a tavern most likely."

            Lor shook her head, handing one of the swords to Elizabeth and walked towards the front door.  "He'll know you're going to the fort?  Will, I mean."

            "Yes.  We've made it a sort of rendezvous point in case of an attack."

            "Good.  I want you to go there.  I'll find Will and Jack," Lor replied, placing her hand on the door handle.  She opened the door quickly and turned to step outside when a voice stopped her.

            "'Ello poppet."

            "Oh, bugger."

            Will ran through the streets of Port Royal, trying to make it back to his home and family.  Pain exploded in his head as something sharp hit him in his face.  He fell down on his hands and knees, closing his eyes as tiny bursts of light started to dance in his vision.

            "'At's a right good shot, mate," a rough voice said in front of him.  "Think ya missed a lit'le though.  Shouldn't that a blown 'is 'ead off?"

"Sorry ta disappoint ya, ye blighter," a second voice replied.  "S'not like I was waitin' fer 'im."  
            Will shook his head, trying to clear his vision.  He opened his eyes slowly, hoping to ease the pain.  He pushed himself up with his hands and then stood up straight to look at the two pirates that had spoken.  He drew the sword at his side quickly, holding it up in front of him.  The pirates stared at him and started laughing.

"Look at 'im!  Drawin' 'is sword at us!  You think you'll beat us, eh, mate?"

Will said nothing, slipping into a defensive position.

"'E's got balls, I'll give 'im that," the second pirate said.

Still, Will said nothing.  Without giving the two men a chance to say anything else, he pushed off with his feet, lunging at them.  The first man stepped back, drawing his sword to block Will's weapon.  The second man withdrew his sword as well, attacking from the side.

Will's hand went to his side and pulled out the hidden dagger that he kept there, blocking the man's sword.

"'At's no way fer a proper man ta fight," the first pirate exclaimed.

Will kicked the man in his knee, sending him to the ground and then pushed back with his other hand, making the other pirate fall back.  "I'm not proper," he replied.  "My father was a pirate."

Jack grinned wildly; smoke billowing out around him from the burning tavern behind him.  Cannons sounded in the distance, those of the pirate ship attacking and the returning fire from the fort.  The men in front of him stared at him as if he was crazy, and of course he must look it.  His wild brown hair blew about his face.  Soot was smudged on his face and neck.  His white shirt was torn at the shoulder where a small cut could be seen.

The three men pulled out their swords and started to advance on him.  His grin widened slightly.  "You think that wise, mates?"

They stopped walking for a moment, and then continued on.  The first man to attack attacked from the right.  Jack dodged to his left before drawing his sword.  The next man to attack was met with a kick to the ankles from Jack, and then a punch to the throat as he fell.  The man fell to the ground gasping for breath.  

The third man attacked from behind, swinging his sword at Jack's neck.  Jack ducked and before he could turn around to retaliate, a shot rang out.  The man behind him fell to the ground, blood oozing from a gun shot to his back.  The first man attacked again, only to get struck down by Jack's sword being sliced across his throat.

Jack turned around slowly to find three of his crew and two of Lor's standing behind him.  "'Bout time you showed up," he said, sheathing his sword.  "The _Pearl an' the rest o' the crew still safe?"_

"Aye, Cap'n," AnaMaria replied, reloading her pistol.  "The other ship caught us unprepared; otherwise we woulda come ta find ya an' the others."

"Where's Cap'n Adams?" the old man, Conroy, asked.

"With Elizabeth.  She should be safe," he answered, then turned his attention back to AnaMaria.  "What ship is it?"

"The _Sui Generis."_

Lor parried the sword that was thrust at her and then lunged forward and punched the man in his face.  She twirled around him, smashing her elbow into the back of his head.  The pirate crumpled to the ground, an unconscious heap.

She spared a glance over at Elizabeth.  The woman had hidden her children behind her skirts and was currently doing her best to fight off a pirate one handed.  Lor slashed the man across the back making him fall face first on the floor.  She wiped the blood off of her cheek from a small cut and looked at Elizabeth.  "Get out of here Elizabeth!  Get your children to safety!"

Elizabeth nodded, and then started to push her children down the hallway towards a back door.  They had made it halfway when three pirates jumped out of the living room, their guns and swords drawn.  One of the men punched Elizabeth in the face with enough force to knock her unconscious.  She crumpled to the floor, her eyes closed, the sword falling from her limp hand.

The other two men grabbed Alex and Emily, holding the struggling kids close to their bodies, making sure that the little children didn't get away from them.  "No!" Lor cried, running at the three men.  A hand grabbed her arm roughly and turned her around.  She swung her arm around, hoping to catch the person who grabbed her with her fist, but hesitated when she saw who it was.

"Hello, dear.  I've been lookin' fer you."

"Skinner."

"Aye, lass.  That be me.  Now, it be time ta come wit' me.  I think ya 'ave somethin' I want."

"Let them go, you bastard.  They 'ave nothin' ta do with this."

Skinner smirked. Lor tried to raise her arm up to stab him with her borrowed sword but Skinner knocked the weapon from her hand and then kicked at her legs with his booted feet.

Lor's knees started to buckle under her but she forced herself to stay upright.  Skinner laughed and then in one push, threw Lor into the hallway wall, cracking the wall behind her.  She fell to the floor, a fallen heap.

Will stepped over the fallen bodies of the two pirates that had attacked him, wiping the small trickle of blood off of his forehead.  He sheathed his sword and started to walk towards his house again.  A hand touched his shoulder and he swung around, ready to attack whoever had grabbed him.

"Easy lad," Jack said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.  "Just me an' some simple pirates."

"Who're ya callin' simple, Jack?" AnaMaria asked.  "It's good ta see ya again, Will."

"You as well, AnaMaria.  But, I need to get home.  Elizabeth is home with Alex and Emily.  If the pirates attack them. . . "

"Easy lad.  Lor's there with them.  She'll protect them."

"I hate ta say this Cap'n, but the _Sui Generis is the one that attacked," Conroy said, interrupting them.  "Skinner's on board an' he'll want the Cap'n.  She still 'as the map."_

Jack looked at him, the information slowly sinking in.  He turned around quickly and ran down the road, Will and the rest of the pirates following suit.

Jack stepped into the ruined hallway, his eyes taking in the crumbled wall and the broken pictures lying on the floor.  He looked up slowly, glancing at the entire floor, looking down at the two fallen bodies of pirates, and then his eyes fell on Elizabeth's prone body.  "Oh, no."

"What?" Will asked.  "Jack what is it?  Let me see."

Will pushed past Jack to find out what he was talking about.  His eyes widened slightly as he took in his wife's form.  He ran to her side, lifting her head up to lie on his lap.  "Elizabeth, love, wake up," he whispered, the words barely audible to anyone else's ears.  "Come on, my love, open your eyes."

Jack held his breath as he watched Will touch her face gently, leaning over her, his forehead touching hers.  He started to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"Jack Sparrow, I should have known."

AN: Next: Chapter 10: Lies and Truths.

AN2:  okay, so this part of the story is almost over, although there are more than a few chapters left.  I know exactly how I'm going to end it, but I just don't know when I'm going to.  BUT!  But I have an idea for a sequel and maybe even a sequel to the sequel!  The only thing is, is that I cannot figure out a name for the second part to this story.  I don't want to call it "Sui Generis 2", so I would like you to help me out.  Send me ideas for names, and I will pick the best one!  See ya next time!  ;P

Plz r/r! 


	10. Lies and Truths

Disclaimer:  I think the only thing I own is a semi-cold and my own imagination.

AN:  Okay.  Once again, this story is almost at a close, but I promise that I have a good idea for a sequel to this story, so I won't leave you in absolute suspense as to what happens in the end.  I would still like all of you to send me ideas for a title for the sequel.  Please help me!

**PineAppleLint:**  I thank you for agreeing to help me pick out a name for the sequel.  This one is almost over, although it still has a few chapters left, and then the new one will be up.  

P.s. hmm. . . Jack Sparrow's boxers shaped cookies. . . I think they'll be put in the shrine that is put up in his honor!  Never to be eaten!

_"Those who gain power must pay a price, something in exchange.  If you seek to be stronger than others you may have to lose what you value above all else."_

_Giichi_

_Blade of the Immortal_

Sui Generis

Chapter 10: Lies and Truths 

            Jack's face scrunched up at the voice.  He plastered a smile on his face and turned around, his beads jingling.  "Ah, Commodore!  Lovely to see you!"

            "I would not be surprised if you were the one behind this attack, Sparrow," Norrington said.  "But I do realize that you would not put people that you consider friends in danger."

            Jack bowed slightly, his palms pressed together.  His eyes darted to his right as a shimmer of gold caught his attention.  He turned his eyes back to Norrington and then gestured behind him.  "I would worry less about me, mate, an' more about the lovely Mrs. Turner."

            Norrington looked over Jack's shoulder and then pushed past him, striding quickly to Will's side.  "Is she . . . ?"

            "Breathing," Will answered, his fingers brushing against the wound on her temple.  "She's just unconscious."

            Jack watched them for a moment and then turned to the small glimmer of gold that he had seen.  The two soldiers that had come with Norrington raised their rifles slightly.  Jack glanced at them and gave a small smile.  "Easy, lads," he said, and then bent down amongst the crumbled wall, his fingers seeking out the small bit of treasure.

            Jack lifted the small piece of jewelry off of the floor and held it up to his eyes.  His eyes widened slightly as he took in the small round piece of gold that hung on the end of a gold chain.  He knew this ring.

            Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly to the light of a single candle.  A warm hand that was enclosed around her fingers caused her to look down.  Will sat next to her bed, his head resting on the smooth sheets.  "Will?" she whispered.

            Will's head snapped up when he heard his name.  "Elizabeth?  Thank God!  I was so worried."

            "Will?  The children?  And Lor?  Oh, God, they attacked without warning!  We weren't prepared!  Will, where are my children?"

            "Gone," Will whispered.

            "Are you plannin' on goin' after 'em?" Jack asked, propping his boots up on Norrington's desk.

            Norrington glared down at Jack's booted feet, and then glared up at him.  Jack just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I assure you Mr.-"

"Captain."  
            Norrington sighed.  "I assure you _Captain Sparrow that everything is well in order.  We set sail later this evening."_

"Good, then."

"I still do not know why I have not had you arrested," Norrington said stiffly.

"Because you know that I can help you.  What better way to catch a pirate, then to have a pirate chase them?" Jack said, grinning.

Norrington looked down at his desk and then glanced up at Jack, his face a mask of seriousness.  "You are absolutely right, Captain Sparrow."

Jack almost fell out of his chair as he heard Norrington agree with him.  "I'm right?"

"Yes, you are a pirate, and as one, you would know where this other pirate would be going.  Am I correct?"

"Aye, mate.  I know where 'e's goin'."

"Good.  Then you can take us there."

Jack held up his hands to stop him.  "I never said I would take ya, mate.  I said I would 'elp ya catch 'im."

"Yes, and I said that you would take us, Sparrow.  Which would you prefer?  Showing us the way, or staying in the brig, with another appointment with the gallows?"

Jack laughed.  "I work better with me own crew, Commodore."

"Then we shall take the _Dauntless, and you will lead the way."_

"You'll only slow me down."

"Then I will take some of my own men and we will join you on the _Black Pearl_."

"British Navy?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.  "On a pirate ship?  Your men would never be able to follow a pirate captain's orders."

"You forget, Captain Sparrow, that a pirate was not the only person taken."

Jack's eyes narrowed.  "I'm well aware of the fact that Alex an' Emily were taken as well.  But I also know that Lor'll do everythin' in her power ta make sure the kids're not 'armed," he paused.  "But, if you can assure me that yer men'll follow my orders, an' not harass me crew, I'll take ye on board.  Only fer the duration of this rescue, though.  Once it's over an' everyone's safe an' sound at 'ome, you'll leave my ship."

"And what is in it for me?"

"You, my dear Commodore, will never see me in Port Royal again," Jack dropped his feet onto the table and then held out his hand.  "Do we have an accord?"

Norrington looked down at Jack's outstretched hand, and then back up at his face.  Slowly, he took Jack's hand.  "Agreed."

AnaMaria and Gibbs stood behind Jack as Norrington led his group of a dozen men up the plank to stand on the deck of the _Pearl_.  "You think this wise, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.  "Bringin' the British Navy on the _Pearl_?"

Jack grinned.  "We've entered into an accord, the Commodore an' I.  I want you two ta make sure none of my crew starts a fight.  If a fight is started, let them be the ones to initiate it."

"Aye, Cap'n," AnaMaria and Gibbs said in unison.

The last of the soldiers stepped onto the deck, and Jack watched as Will and Elizabeth walked up the plank.  Jack gave them a small smile and then spread his arms out wide, his smile spreading into a wide grin.  "Gentlemen, and lady, welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_!"

Lor woke once again to find her arms chained to the brig wall of her stolen ship.  She started to wriggle around, but thought better of it when a sharp pain started to explode throughout her body.  She moaned softly, trying to make it where no one would hear her.

A soft sob caught her attention and she attempted to look up at the other cell.  "Alex?" she called softly.  "Emily?"

"We wanna go home," a low voice replied.

"It's all right.  You'll be fine.  I won't let them hurt you."

"I don't think yer in any position ta promise that, lass," a rough voice said.  "I don't think yer in much of a position ta do anythin', save what I tell ya ta do."

"Skinner," Lor said, his name dripping off of her tongue as if it were poison.   "You've sunken to a new low, kidnapping children when all you needed was me."

"Ah, my dear.  The children were needed as well.  I figured I could use them to make sure you do as yer told.  I trust you understand."

"For the love of God, Skinner!  The children don't need to be here!"

"They can either be here, or I can leave them somewhere in the middle of the ocean."

A small whimper sounded in the semi-darkness and Lor's eyes narrowed.  "That's not what I meant.  They don't need to be in the brig.  Do whatever you want with me; just don't let the children see it!  Put them in a cabin somewhere, please."

Skinner stared down at her, a smirk forming on his face.  "This could be a learning experience fer 'em."

Lor attempted to kick him but found her feet to be shackled to the floor as well.  Skinner laughed and then put one booted foot on her leg, pressing down on it slightly.  "I learn quickly, lass.  You won't be kickin' anyone this time," his eyes darted over to the two children that sat huddled together in the next cell.  He turned to two of the men behind him and gestured at the kids.  "Take 'em up top.  Put 'em in the empty cabin next to mine."

"Aye, Cap'n," they said in unison.  Lor attempted to watch as the two men grabbed hold of the shrieking children and took them out of the brig.  She closed her eyes as their cries faded into the distance.  Skinner shook her leg with his foot to draw her attention back to him.  Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, anger radiating out of her eyes.

Skinner laughed.  "Don't look at me like that, lass.  Yer the one who wanted them out of the brig."

"I know what I said.  You see, now that the children are gone, I don't have to worry about watching what I say or do."

"That's very funny love."

Lor's eyes darkened.  "You have no right to call me that, you bastard."

Skinner knelt down next to her, his face hovering over hers.  "Is there someone else then?  How cute.  The cold Captain Lor Adams has found 'erself a man.  Too bad it won't last long."

"Are you plannin' on killin' me just like you did my father?"

Skinner trailed his finger down her cheek.  "No.  Not just like I did your father.  You will go in a much different manner.  Much more painful."

Lor stared up at him, then her eyes darted to her left as three men entered the cell.  In their hands, they held a large pot, out of which she could see steam pouring out of it.  A thin bar was sitting in it.  The men set the pot down and then backed out of the cell.  Skinner reached up and unchained her left arm, pulling it down to rest on the ground in front of him.  

Lor tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp, but he held on tightly, his grip cutting off circulation to her hand.  She strained against him, attempting to get her arm away from him.  Skinner pressed her arm painfully into the wooden floor with one hand, grabbing hold of the thin bar in the steaming pot with the other.  He pulled the bar out slowly, his eyes keeping hold of her own.

She kept her eyes blank as he held the red-hot bar above her.  Skinner smirked.  "Try not to hold back, lass.  It's no fun if you don't scream."

With that, Skinner lowered the heated iron close to her arm.

Jack leaned over his desk slightly, his fingers tracing a line on the map that lay there, his beaded hair hanging around his face.  A sudden knock at his cabin door caused him to look up.  "Come in," he said gruffly.

The door opened slowly to reveal Will and Elizabeth.  Jack waved them in, looking back down at the square piece of paper that he had been looking at before they had interrupted him.  "Jack?" Will called.

"Eh?"

"Jack, where are we going?"

"After the _Sui Generis.  Your children do need to be saved after all."_

"But, Jack, the other sailors, the ones that we met a few days ago, they told us that the _Sui Generis was headed in the other direction."_

Jack rolled his eyes.  "Trust me mate.  I know where I'm goin'."

Will's hand slammed against the map.  "But why are we going in the other direction?"

Jack glanced up at the angry eyes of Will.  He pushed his hand off of the map and then stood up straight.  "I said to trust me.  Yer children will be saved an' so will Lor.  Skinner won't win, he won't get the treasure an' he won't kill yer children."

"But why . . .?"

"Just trust me.  I'll explain it all in due time," Jack replied, a small grin on his face.  "I half expected you to come barging in and ask me how I got the old Commodore to agree to one of my crazy ideas."

"He told us of the deal, Jack," Elizabeth said.  "He told us what you promised."

Jack laughed.  "I thought it was a pretty good idea."

"How could you promise something like that?  Did you even think about what you were saying?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes.  I thought about it.  Did he tell you what I promised?"

"He said that you promised to never be seen in Port Royal again."

"Aye.  I promised never to be seen."

A smile spread across Will's face.  "And he did not bother to read between the lines."

"Even if I'm not seen, it doesn't mean that I won't be there."

"It still doesn't explain why. . ."

Jack held up his hand.  "Don't ask where we're goin' lad.  I told you I'd explain it to you later.  Just trust me."

"So you know where they are?"

"No.  But I do know where they'll be goin'."

AN: Chapter 11: The Island Nears.  How is it that Jack knows where Skinner is going?  And what about Lor?  All these answers will be answered in the next chapter!  See you then!  

Plz r/r! 


	11. Torture

Disclaimer:  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Yeah, right. . . 

AN:  The end is near.  Okay, so I'm thinking that there's only going to be a few more chapters left of this part of the story.  Maybe two or three chapters depending on how long I can manage to draw this last part of the story out.  But, like I said there will be a sequel, and I already know what's going to happen in it!  I hope it'll be as good as this one!

**PineAppleLint:**  That sword didn't hurt when it fell down, did it?  I certainly hope not!  I thought that the whole not being "seen" thing was pretty good too!  And as for the Jack Sparrow blow up doll?  I'd buy one!  I'd be the first in line!!!!! ; P

**JaneBooth:**  thank you so much!  I love being called bloody brilliant!  I'm glad that you like the chapter and I thank you for offering a suggestion for a name for the second part of my story, I shall consider using it.  

P.S. You're not psychic, are you?

_"There are only four questions of value in life, Don Octavio.  What is sacred?  Of what is the spirit made?  What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for?  The answer to each is the same: only love."_

_~Johnny Depp in Don Juan DeMarco_

Sui Generis

Chapter 11: Torture 

Lor's eyes opened slowly.  At first, she was disoriented, unsure as to where she was, and then a burning pain erupted in her left arm.  She shifted her body groggily, attempting to steal a glance at her arm.  As soon as she caught sight of the three slender burn marks on her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away.  Even when she had been branded with the pirate mark all those years ago, she hadn't been in this much pain.

"Ya weren't very much fun, lass.  Ya didn't scream nearly as much as ya should've."

Lor's eyes snapped open as she turned her head towards the voice.  Skinner sat across the cell from her, using a knife to clean beneath his fingernails.  "Sorry ta dis'point ya," she mumbled back.

"S'all right, lass.  There's so much more ta come.  I was actually surprised ya passed out so soon.  I would've thought that the great Lor Adams would've 'eld out a lit'le longer."

"Bugger off," she replied softly.

Skinner laughed and then stood up.  He walked over to her slowly, and then knelt down by her side.  He poked the tip of his knife at her neck gently, and then trailed the knife down her chest until he reached her left thigh.  His other hand caressed the bared skin of her abdomen that was shown because her vest was raised slightly due to the fact that her arms were tied above her head.  "Is that an offer, lass?"

He slammed the tip of the knife into the wood that was showing between her chained legs.  The hand that had been touching her abdomen, moved up underneath her shirt, stopping just at the edge of her ribs.  His other hand grabbed her by the chin as he lowered his face to hover above hers.  "Do you know how much fun it would be to break yer pride?"

"Go ta hell."

"Already been there, love, thought it rather nice."

Lor glared up at him.  "I told you that you have no right to call me 'love'."

"Ah, yes, which brings us back ta the whole you 'avin a man thing.  So tell me, lass, who is 'e?"

"Someone who's goin' ta kick yer ass, Skinner.  Ya made a mistake takin' the children."

Skinner laughed.  "So they're 'is kids, eh?  Never thought you'd go fer a married man."

"Alex an' Emily are not his.  They are the children of two of his close friends.  If he doesn't kill ya, then they will."

"Only ta revenge the children?  What about you, lass?  Does he care about you, or is it more of an unrequited love?"

"It's none of yer damn business," she replied angrily.

Skinner leaned in close to her ear.  "'As 'e kissed ya yet, lass?  'As 'e touched ya?  Or do ye save those only fer yer drunken one night stands?"

Lor's eyes darkened as anger filled them.  "Get away from me."

"Once again you are in no position ta make demands," he replied, and then covered her lips with his in a rough kiss.

Lor opened her mouth slightly as if to allow him access to her mouth, and then bit his lower lip hard, drawing blood.  Skinner pulled back and backhanded her across her cheek.  "Bitch!" he said, and then grabbed her left arm and squeezed.

Lor fought back the scream of pain that threatened to explode from her throat.  "Fer that lass," Skinner said, wiping the blood off of his lip.  "Ye'll pay."  With that, he reached out and pulled his knife out of the wood and placed it on the skin of her shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to hide the pain as he slowly slipped the edge of the blade into her skin.  "An' fer that, love, ye'll die even slower than planned."

He dug deeper into her flesh and she was unable to hold back any longer.  A shrill scream of pain erupted from her mouth.

Jack bolted up in his bed, a cold sweat running down his back.  He jumped out of his bed and stumbled across his cabin, making his way over to the door.  He threw the door open and once again stumbled out of his cabin, walking quickly up to the deck.

  Jack tripped over a bundle of rope and fell onto the wooden deck.  He pushed himself up against the edge of his ship, clutching his left arm against his side as best he could with the sharp, stabbing pain in his right shoulder.

Will had been standing at the helm when he heard the crash on the deck.  When he looked down he had seen Jack fall.  "Jack!" he called and ran down the stairs to kneel at the older man's side.  "Jack, are you all right?" he asked, gripping Jack's arm.

Jack flinched as pain coursed through his arm.  He swatted Will's hand away with his other hand.  "Don' know lad," he whispered.  "So much pain . . . taste blood . . . won' stop 'urting."

Will pulled Jack's shirt sleeve up to look at the arm he was clutching.  His brow furrowed as he took in the plain, tanned arm.  "There's nothing there.  I don't understand."

"Not my pain," Jack whispered again.  He gasped for a moment, trying to breathe with his raw lungs.  Moments later, the pain passed and he could breathe normally.  "I can 'ear 'er in me 'ead, lad.  She's callin' ta me."

"Lor?"

"Aye.  'E's 'urtin' 'er.  'Urtin' 'er bad.  She's passed out, now, pain's gone."

"He's torturing her?  To get the map?"

Jack nodded.  "Aye, but she'll hold out.  Just long enough fer us to get where we're goin'."

"And where's that Jack?"

"To me cabin, right now, lad.  I'll tell you, the missus, an' the Commodore all of it in the mornin'.  Now, be a good whelp an' help an injured man to 'is room."

Will shook his head slowly, helping Jack to his feet.  He put his arm around Jack's waist and helped him to walk to his cabin and lay back down among the soft sheets of his bed.

Tears formed in Lor's eyes as Skinner once again placed the hot iron bar on the wound that he had just carved.  He smirked down at her as he noticed the tears.  "Does it 'urt?"

"Go ta 'ell," she whispered weakly.

Skinner laughed.  "Not much fight left in you, eh?  You could end all this, y'know.  All you 'ave ta do is give me the map."

"I see yer lip stopped bleeding.  I'm so glad."

His eyes narrowed slightly.  "I would not goad a man who 'olds yer life in 'is hands.  Or do ya still 'ave 'ope that yer man'll save ya?"

"My crew will save me," she said softly.

"Ah, yes, the crew that was miraculously saved off of that island that I left 'em on.  'Ow did they do that, by the way?  Was it the same one who rescued you?"

Lor fought back the darkness that attempted to take her against her will.  "Sea turtles," she whispered.

Skinner laughed again.  "Sea turtles?  Very funny lass.  Very funny, indeed," he replied and stared down into her glazed eyes.  "I will find out who saved ya, and then I will hunt 'im down an' kill 'im."

"Good luck.  S'not that easy ta kill," she replied, drifting off into blissful unconsciousness.

Will sat next to his wife in Jack's cabin, his hand grasping hers.  Commodore Norrington stood behind them, his arms behind his back.  He stood there stiffly, his eyes on Jack Sparrow, waiting for him to speak.

Jack sat, slouched, in the large chair behind his desk.  He looked into each of his guest's eyes, taking in the emotions that hid in each of them.  Will's eyes held concern for his children, and anger at the man who had the gall to take them.  Elizabeth's eyes held worry for her children as well and the slightest bit of sympathy.  Norrington's eyes conveyed disgust at having to work with a pirate, and distaste at having to quarter on a pirate ship.  Jack's own eyes, he knew, conveyed first and foremost radiant anger and, hidden deep in their depths, was pain.

"I guess there's no point in puttin' it off any longer, eh?" he asked.

"Where are we going, Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked.  "It has been almost a week now, and you have yet to tell us why we are going in the opposite direction than the _Sui Generis_ was seen going."

"Like I told you before, Commodore, I know where they will be going."

"Where is that, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"To an island in the middle of the Caribbean," he replied, and before anyone could say anything else, he continues.  "It's an unnamed island.  Lor told me to go there if Skinner ever found her."

"But why would she tell you to go to that specific island?"

"That island is the one that is shown on her back, the one that has the X on it."

Will shot him a confused look.  "She showed you where the treasure was?"

"Treasure?" Norrington asked, rolling his eyes.  "I should have known."

Jack ignored him.  "No, lad, she didn't.  Remember, she told us that the map was jumbled; it didn't show the true location unless she willed it.  She showed me that map, an' told me that she would give me one week to get to the island an' wait there for her."

"I do not understand," Norrington said.

Jack nodded his understanding.  "Lor 'as a map on her back.  Skinner wants it, although he has no idea that it's on her back.  She said that in one week, no matter what Skinner does to her, she would show him the false map and lead him to the island."

"Where we will be waiting," Will finished.

"Aye, exactly where we'll be waiting."

Lor opened her eyes to the dim light of the brig.  Her muscles were sore from never being able to move from the spot where she was chained.  The many burns, cuts, and slices that she had received from Skinner caused pain to course throughout her body.  Her newest wound, the one on her right hand, ached as a cold breeze filtered down the stairs.  

Skinner had unchained her right arm to inflict more of his beloved torture on her, and she had pooled together the last bit of strength she had to try and punch him.  He had blocked her punch, and then with one of his famous acts of cruelty, stepped on the hand that she had thrown at him.  While it hadn't hurt as much as the burns or the knife wounds, she had cried out when his foot had crushed her hand.

It had been one week since Skinner had attacked Port Royal and taken her and the children.  One week since the torture had begun.  She gave a small smile; it was time to put her plan into action.  Two days earlier, she had asked Skinner about the children and he had told her that, as he had promised, they were unharmed, locked in a cabin next to his own.

"You've held out much longer than yer father lass," Skinner said, entering the cell.  "I'll give ya that much."

"He was stronger than I am," she whispered, her throat raw from screaming and the little water that Skinner had given to her throughout the week.  "If you once again swear not to harm the children, I will show you the map."

Skinner's eyes narrowed, and then a smirk crossed his lips.  "I swear on the Code lass."

"Then sit me up."

Skinner hesitated, staring down at her.

"You want the map, do you not?"

After a moment, Skinner walked over to her and knelt down.  He unchained her arms and lifted her up roughly, causing her to let out a hiss between her teeth.  She turned around slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  "Lift up the back of my vest."

Skinner did as he was told, a smirk crossing his face, and then stared down at the intricate designs on her back.  "The map was on yer back?  I should just take in an' throw you overboard."

"Do so, Skinner, and you won't get the treasure.  I'm sure you can read the top of the map."

Skinner ran his finger over the words that were tattooed there.  "'Blood of the Chosen must be spilt'.  So I need yer blood, then lass?  Not you, only yer blood."

"Only I can open it Skinner.  The seal needs fresh blood, not cold."

Skinner's arm wrapped around her waist roughly and pulled her back against his chest.  She cried out softly as his calloused fingers hit one of her wounds.  "Then you'll live, lass," he said into her ear.  "But only until we reach the island.  Until then, though, you will make up for all the trouble you've caused me."

With that, he jumped to his feet and left the cell, locking it behind him, leaving her arms free, but her feet still chained to the floor.

AN: Chapter 12: The Island Nears. 

AN2:  I'm sorry!  I know I had originally called this chapter "The Island Nears", but then I thought that "Torture" would be a much better title!  For one thing, the first name that I had thought up (The Island Nears) sounded too much like the story was coming to an end in like the next two chapters!  So I changed it.  Sorry if I confused you! XP  

Plz r/r! 


	12. The Island Nears

Disclaimer:  Do I need to repeat myself?

AN:  Okay.  I think that there will only be two more chapters after this one.  In December, I am going on vacation for two weeks and I will not have access to a computer, so I hope to finish this part of the story before I leave so that I won't leave you in suspense on how it will end.  Unfortunately, that means that I will be spending all of my time writing _Sui Generis and Ashes to Ashes will have to be put on hold for the time being.  I also hope to have at least one or two chapters of Part 2 done.  Please don't be mad at me!_

**Quennya: **Thank you very much for letting me know that.  I think that in part of my mind I knew that, but for some reason, I put it down as an island.  Although, after the big earthquake in like 1692, part of Port Royal did become an island, so maybe that is why I put it down.

_"Where is the horse and the rider?  Where is the horn that was blowing?  They have passed like rain on the mountains, like wind in the meadow.  The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into Shadow.  How did it come to this?"_

_~King Theoden_

_LOTR:  The __Two__Towers___

Sui Generis

Chapter 12: The Island Nears 

It was midnight.  The large, pale moon shone down on the dark wood of the _Black Pearl_, revealing the shadowed form of Jack Sparrow.  His brown eyes gazed up into the black skies.  Skies dotted with twinkling stars.  He brought the bottle of rum that he held to his lips and took a long drink of it, finishing the bottle off.

He stared up into the empty bottle, squinting one eye to peer into it better.  When nothing came out of the bottle, Jack sighed and threw it over the side of his ship.  The resounding splash that came forth caused an unsuspecting Jack to jump slightly.  "Bloody empty," he muttered.

A slight stab of pain echoed in his mind.  "Ah God, I need more rum!" he muttered.

"I think you've had enough, Jack," Elizabeth replied, walking up to him, her hands fiddling with a piece of cloth in her hand.  "I believe you are going to need whatever mentality you have left to command your ship."

"S'not true, love," he slurred, waving his hands in the air.  "I could command me crew even if I was dead."

"Then perhaps you will need whatever you have left to save Lor," she replied, bending at the waist so she could look in his eyes.  What she saw there frightened her.  In his glazed eyes she could see that he was not himself.  His normally dark brown eyes were flecked with gold and she could see an emotion in them that she had never known Jack Sparrow to possess.  She could see fear.  "Jack, are you all right?"

"Aye, love.  S'not mine.  She's still there, ya know, still tryin' ta 'old out 'gainst 'im."

Elizabeth sat down next to him, putting one arm around his shoulders.  "She'll be fine.  Skinner will not harm her anymore than he already has.  I promise you that we will save her and my children.  Remember that Jack Sparrow always keeps his word."

Jack nodded slowly, his eyes drifting closed.  "Jack Sparrow, always. . ." he muttered, and then passed out, his head landing in Elizabeth's lap.

"Oh good Lord!" she said, staring down at him, exasperated.  She ran her fingers gently through his unkempt hair, her eyes taking in his unconscious form.  "What does she mean to you Jack?" she whispered.

"Horizon," he muttered, making Elizabeth jump.  "Bring me that horizon. . ."

Lor gazed blankly at the far wall of what used to be her cabin.  Skinner had kept everything the same, right down to the small carving on one of her bookshelves that had belonged to her mother.  The chair at her desk had been pushed back slightly and she could barely make out the knife marks on the one desk drawer that she had always kept locked.  A small movement behind her caused Lor to turn her head slightly.

She grimaced as she took in the face of the person that lay next to her.  Skinner lay sprawled out on the large bed, his arms spread out wide.  He had brought her up to "his" cabin to-how had he put it?-to break her pride.  Lor had waited in the bed, her sheets pulled up to her chin to hide what she did not want Skinner to see.

An hour later, he had entered the cabin and leered down at her, his eyes glowing with lust.  He had walked across the room, slowly taking off a piece of clothing as he went.  Eventually Lor had to close her eyes for fear that she would make herself sick at the sight of him.

Skinner had then climbed on top of her; the only thing stopping their skin from touching had been the thin sheet that she hid under.  He had crushed his lips against hers, allowing his lust to filter out.  One of his hands had trailed down her side, attempting to get a hold of her from above the sheet.  She had lay completely still under him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of struggling against him.

"Bitch," he had muttered against her mouth, and then moments later passed out, being too drunk to finish what he had started.  Lor had gasped in pain as he landed on one of the wounds that he had given her.  "Ah, you little prick," she had muttered, pushing him off of her slowly.

Now, here she was, curled up in a little ball on the far side of the bed, attempting to stay as far from him as she possibly could, a prayer playing over and over in her mind.  One that prayed to whatever god that was above her that Jack would get to the island before Skinner did.

Jack staggered out of his cabin, blinking his eyes against the bright sunlight, a slight headache pounding in his head.  By the position of the sun he knew it to be almost noon.  "Why the bloody hell didn't anyone wake me?" he yelled as he walked out onto the deck.

At the helm, AnaMaria shook her head.  "You haven't been yourself lately Captain.  I thought you could use some sleep.  Especially after I had to help Elizabeth drag you to your cabin last night."

Jack stomped up the stairs to stand in front of her.  "That was not your decision to make."

AnaMaria stared him in the eyes.  "I am your first mate, am I not?"

"Aye."

"I am your friend as well?"

"Aye," Jack said again, confused.

"Then it was my decision.  I was only considering your well-being.  You'll be needin' all of your strength to rescue Alex, Emily, an' Lor.  So don't argue with me."

"Where's Will?"

"In his cabin, Captain.  Elizabeth is down in the galley helping Bones make lunch."

Jack nodded, turned on his heel, and then swaggered down the stairs.  He went below the deck and knocked on the first door that he came to.  "Come in," came the muffled reply.  He opened the door slowly to find Will sitting on the end of his bed, tying his hair back in a small pony tail.

"'Ello lad," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Jack.  Did you need something?"

"Aye," Jack replied, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him.  "I'd like ya ta do somethin' for me."

"Such as?" Will asked, looking up at him.

Jack reached into the pocket of his vest and withdrew a single gold chain.  Will's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared up at the necklace.  Jack sat next to him on the bed and opened his hand, revealing a gold ring.

Will stared down at it, and then looked back up at Jack.  "I'm sorry Jack, but I'm already married."

Jack's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then a smirk crossed his face.  "Ah, lad, you really don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Will smiled.  "As tempting as that sounds, Jack, no I don't think I do."

Jack laughed, and then stopped suddenly as he looked back down at the ring.  "Actually, Will, I want you to size this for me.  Make it smaller so it would fit on a woman's finger, preferably the fore finger."

"Is it Lor's?"

"No, it's mine.  I gave it to her when she was seven, told her to keep it until I came back for it.  To tell the truth, I'd forgotten about it until I found it amongst the rubble of yer wall.  I want to give it back to her."

Will was silent for a moment.  "You don't plan on staying by her, then?"

Jack drew away slightly and stared in his eyes.  "What do you mean?"

Will shrugged and then held out his hand.  "I'm no jeweler Jack, but I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask, lad," Jack replied, handing the ring and chain over to him.

Before either one of them could say more, the door flew open to reveal AnaMaria.  "Jack!  The island's dead ahead!"

Jack jumped to his feet and ran out of the tiny cabin, and up the stairs to the top deck, Will right behind him.  He stood on the deck amongst the rest of his and Lor's crew as they made the ship ready to drop anchor on the far side of the small island where they wouldn't be seen.

"X marks the spot," Jack muttered and smiled slightly, the sunlight glinting off of his golden teeth.

Lor attempted to pull the thin white shirt over her head without moving her right shoulder where Skinner had cut and burned her.  She winced as the light cloth hit the bloody wound.  She tugged at the cloth slightly to pull the shirt away from her skinned and burned flesh.

Lor's hand flew to her chest when sudden jolts of unknown emotions that were not her own caused her heart to flutter.  She closed her eyes and tried to sort through the jumble of emotions that pounded her mind like jack hammers.  One emotion stood out in her mind, triumph.  Part of her partially lost hope soared higher in her heart.  Jack had made it to the island.

AN: Chapter 13: The Final Battle. 

AN2:   Okay, I have to say this.  I know a lot of people have said that Port Royal was not around when Pirates of the Caribbean took place, but that is not necessarily true.  The book of PoTC says that it takes place in the 17th century, but it does not say when exactly.  Now, the earthquake did not strike Port Royal until 1692, which is at the end of the 17th century.  So, if you think about it, PoTC could have taken place before the earthquake, so technically, Port Royal could have existed at the time.  Also, Port Royal wasn't really destroyed; it was just separated into two parts. 

Plz r/r! 


	13. The Final Battle

Disclaimer:  I OWN NOTHING!  Except for perhaps my semi-sanity and a few good books.

AN: once again, I must thank my sister for helping me.  I have been forgetting to thank her for helping my figure out a name for Lor's ship. 

**PED-sarah:  **No, I have not yet brought up the issue as to how Lor and Jack can feel each others emotions.  And I'm glad that you brought that up because I had meant to say something about it in the last chapter.  They can feel each others emotions because of the map on her back.  They couldn't feel it before because no one had been after the map until recently.  They've known each other for so long and she has such deep emotions for him that he has become part of everything that is happening to her.  So now, the map (yes it is kind of a sentient being) has chosen someone that Lor feels close to to help her.  I hope that answered your question, and I'm sorry if it didn't.  I know how they can feel each other's emotions, but I just can't explain it!  ; P

_"Those who hate cats will come back as mice."_

_~message on a veterinarians sign _

Sui Generis

Chapter 13: The Final Battle 

            "Tell me, Captain Sparrow, do you honestly intend to camp out here until the _Sui Generis comes?"_

            Jack lifted up his hat to reveal his dark eyes.  "No," he replied.  "I honestly intend to camp out here until the _Sui Generis_ is seen on the horizon, and then hide in the caves where Skinner is going to believe the treasure is."

            "Why do you even believe that this plan of yours will even work?" Norrington asked skeptically.

            "Because, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied, grinning and then pushed his hat back down, covering his eyes once again, effectively ending the conversation.

            Skinner dragged Lor out onto the deck of the ship.  He stopped as soon as they reached the bow.  In the distance, Lor could make out the small shape of an island.  "Congratulations, Skinner.  You've made it to the island.  You've won."

            "Not yet, I haven't.  I'll win when I hold the treasure in my hands," he turned to her slowly, an evil glint in his eyes.  He trailed his hand down her cheek and smirked as he saw her eyes flinch.  "An' I 'ave you ta thank fer it."

            "Don' thank me too 'ard, yer luck could turn fer the worse."

            Skinner's hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in his eyes.  "Only if ya can perform another miraculous escape, lass, which I don't see 'appenin' since I 'ave you.  Plus, yer in no condition ta fight against me 'n me crew."

            "You mean me da's mutinous crew, correct?"

            Skinner's lip twitched up into a sneer as his left hand hovered over her right shoulder.  Without warning, he clamped his hand down, his thumb grinding into her wound.  Lor whimpered slightly as her legs collapsed underneath her.  She fell to her knees and hunched over, her left hand going to her shoulder.

            Skinner looked down at her, the smirk on his face growing wider.  "Pray to God that I kill you soon, lass."

            "Don' do me any favors."

            Skinner knelt down in front of her.  "You'll beg fer that favor, Adams," he replied, and then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.  He pushed her into the arms of one of his men.  "Take 'er ta the brig.  She'll stay there 'til we reach the island."

            "Aye, sir," the pirate replied, and then pulled her below deck.

            Jack sat on the highest branch of the tallest tree on the island, his spyglass in hand.  He squinted into the sunlight attempting to make out the small image of a ship in the distance.  With a sigh, he raised the spyglass up to eye level and stared out it into the distance.  The _Sui Generis_ was almost here, she would most likely drop anchor in two days.

            Jack tucked the spyglass into the sash around his waist and started the slow climb down.  The moment his feet touched the ground, Jack turned on his heel and walked quickly towards the camp.  Skids was the first to approach him, a look of hope evident in his eyes.

            Jack stopped suddenly, his eyes widening.  "Ah, Mr. Skids!  How are you lad?"

            "I'm. . . I'm fine Captain," he stuttered.  "Did you see it?"

            Jack drew back slightly, pursing his lips.  "See what?"

            "The ship Captain!  Did you see the _Sui Generis?"_

            Jack smiled.  "Aye, lad, that I did," he replied, turning the boy around and placing an arm around his shoulder.  "Now tell me lad, how did you meet up with the great Captain Lor Adams?"

            "Why?"

            Jack waved his other hand in the air.  "Because I'm curious."

            "There's not much to tell, sir."

            "Enlighten me anyway, lad."

            "Aye, sir," Skids replied hesitantly.  "She had given her crew leave in Tortuga.  I met up with the Captain in a tavern, her favorite one actually."

            Jack laughed.  "And which one would that be exactly?"

            Skids looked up at him.  "The Drunken Wench," he replied seriously and then as Jack erupted into loud laughter, a laugh bubbled up into his throat.

            "I'm sorry lad, but ya can't honestly say that name with a straight face, not wit' a captain like yours."

            "No sir.  You're right.  It is funny."

            Jack flipped his hand in the air, attempting to keep a straight face. "Go on with yer story."

            "Thank you, sir.  I met up with the captain in the tavern.  She was drinking amongst a group of her crew, most of them drunk or busy with women of their own.  My mother died five years ago, leaving me on my own.  I made my living pick-pocketing drunk pirates and the street women."

            "Let me guess, you tried to steal from Lor?'

            "Aye, sir.  But she caught me before I even got a step away from her with her change purse.  She had grabbed my wrist and at first I thought that she was going to kill me.  But the hard look in her eyes when she turned to me softened when she looked at me.  After that, she took me in and was like a sister to me."

            "An' now this happens.  I'm sorry lad, I 'ad no idea you were so close."

            Skids nodded slowly.  "Aye, sir.  Now, when. . ."

            Jack laughed again.  "Ah, lad.  Two days from now, the _Sui Generis will make berth and we will be waiting for them.  Now, go lad and make ready to break camp."_

            "Aye, Captain," Skids replied and ran off to do as he was told.  Jack watched him for a moment and then turned his attention to his crew and the dozen or so Royal Navy officers sitting around campfires.

            "Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow pirates," he called out, spreading his arms out wide.  "Prepare to break camp.  It's almost time to have a little bit of fun."

            The pirates of the group erupted into loud cheers.  They had grown bored with waiting for something to happen.  The Naval officers under the command of Commodore Norrington stared at the group of pirates as if they were crazy.  "You still expect this plan to work, Sparrow?" Norrington asked coming up to Jack as their men set about putting out fires and packing their supplies.

            Jack said nothing at first, merely stood and watched the men.  He turned his attention to Will and Elizabeth as they walked up to him, both wearing grim expressions.  Elizabeth had borrowed a pair of AnaMaria's clothes, and wore a single sword at her side.  "Aye, Commodore, I do," he answered.  "And I believe the second part of my plan will work as well."

            "Second part, Jack?" Will asked.

            Jack looked over at him.  "I never told you? I could've sworn I told you.   I must be losing my mind."

            Norrington, Will, and Elizabeth looked at each other but said nothing.  "Oh, well.  Now's as good a time as any," Jack replied.  "After we run an' hide in the glorious cave, Gibbs will take a group of my men, and a group of yours Commodore, and steal away onto the _Sui Generis_ after Skinner comes to land.  Their main priority will be to rescue young Alex and Emily, since I know that Skinner will not bring them to shore, they would be too much of a hassle.

            "Afterwards, Gibbs and his crew will free the _Sui Generis_ from all of Skinner's men still waiting on board."

            "You say all of this as if you know exactly what Skinner is going to do," Norrington replied.

            "He's a pirate, my good Commodore, and so am I.  We think alike," he paused, staring up into the bright sun.  "Most of the time.  You see, if I were him, that is exactly what I would do."

            "I want to go with Gibbs," Elizabeth said.

            Jack looked over at her, his kohl rimmed eyes staring into hers.  "Elizabeth, love, I'll need ya here.  Gibbs can handle the pirates an' yer kids."

            "My children will be frightened."

            "Aye, lass, they will.  But they know Gibbs an' he'll protect 'em.  Just trust me on this, love, they'll be fine."

            Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded slowly.  Will wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders drawing her to him to comfort her.  "Just tell us when, Jack, and we will be ready."

            "That's a good lad.  Two days, Will, be ready in two days."

            Lor sat in the small row boat as several of Skinner's men rowed towards the small island, her back facing the island.  She sat in the boat, staring at Skinner as he grinned wildly.  She knew that he thought that he won, that nothing else was going to stop him.  A smirk started to form on her face as she thought about what, and who, would be waiting for them when they reached the caves, but she wiped it away as Skinner turned to looked at her.

            "Look at that, lass," he said, gesturing at the island.  "Yer death is only moments away.  I 'ope ya feel proud."

            "Bite me," she muttered under her breath, turning her eyes away from his.  She lurched slightly as the bottom of the boat ran into the beginning of the sandy beach.  Her left hand shot out as she almost lost her balance.

            Skinner laughed, and then jumped out of the boat, landing in knee deep water.  He sloshed through the water quickly and grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her to her feet.  "Get out," he said harshly, pulling her over the edge of the boat.

            Lor's feet caught hold of the rim of the boat, tripping her as she was pulled out.  She fell head first into the water, exposing her still fresh wounds to the salt water.  She sat up quickly, a hiss of pain escaping from her mouth.  Skinner laughed once more and then pulled her to her feet again.

            "Cross!  Coin!  Scout ahead!  See what we're in for!"

            "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" they replied in unison, and then stalked ahead of the other men, leaving them to pull the boat up on the sandy beach.  Lor watched them go; praying to God that Jack and his crew had hidden themselves well.

            Gibbs knelt down on the sandy ground, hidden amongst the leafy trees and bushes.  He took a quick swig of the flask that hung around his neck, and then held it out to the young boy that knelt beside him.  Skids looked down at the offered bottle and shook his head slowly.  Gibbs shrugged, took another swig, and then tucked it back into his vest. 

            A sudden noise caused the small group to look to their left.  They had waited in silence for the better part of an hour after the two scouts had crossed their path.  Gibbs felt the boy next to him tense up as Skinner came into view, pulling a wounded Lor with him.

            Skids attempted to jump to his feet, his hand reaching for his sword, as they caught sight of the wounded captain, but Gibbs stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Easy, lad," he whispered.

            Gibbs took a long look at the female captain as they walked past.  A thin trail of blood dripped from her right arm.  She held her left arm as close to her body as best she could since Skinner pulled her along by her arm.  In the dim light, Gibbs could make out several other small cuts and bruises through her thin shirt.

            Gibbs sighed, shaking his head.  "Cap'n's not gonna like this," he muttered.

            Jack stood silently in the dimly lit cave, calmly waiting for the group of pirates to walk in through the large opening and enter the cavern.  He held a small torch in his right hand; the only light in the entire room save for a beam of sunlight coming from a large hole in the ceiling.  A smile came over his face as a song popped into his mind.  "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," he whispered.  "We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up my hearties, yo ho!"

            Footsteps echoed in the short corridor that led into the cavern.  Jack stopped singing and placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword.  The footsteps stopped moments later as he heard soft voices speaking.  "They 'ad to've gone this way, Cap'n.  There're lights ahead."

            Jack looked down at the two bodies lying on the cold ground, right where he had left them after they had entered the cave.  There was a moment of silence before someone replied.  "I thought ya said ya 'ad ta open it."

            "It's further in," a strained feminine voice answered.

            Jack's eyes narrowed at the voice.  He knew Lor's voice, and he knew the way she sounded when she was in pain.  His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.  He clenched his teeth tightly as he fought against the wave of pain that shot up his arm, almost causing him to drop the torch that he held.

            He shook his head slightly as the footsteps started again, coming closer to the cavern that he waited in.  The sound of a pistol cocking made him smile again.  His men would be ready when the time came.  He flicked his eyes to his left to glance at the group of waiting forms that hid behind rocks and stalagmite formations.  Yes, they would be ready.

            Jack's eyes flicked back to the entryway when the group of pirates entered the large cavern.  Immediately, he took in the bleeding form of Lor, and then his anger filled eyes turned to look at Skinner.  A small smile crossed his face.  "'Ello, mate," he said.

            Skinner stared across the cavern at the smiling Jack, a frown forming on his own lips.  He turned his head slightly to look down at Lor.  She stared up at him, a smile crossing her lips.  "Surprise," she muttered.

            "Bitch," he replied, shoving her away from him, causing her to lose her balance and fall, slamming her head into the stone ground.

            The sound of a sword being unsheathed forced him to look up.  Jack held his sword up, the tip of the blade pointing behind him.  As Skinner watched, Jack flipped the sword in his hand, holding the hilt the correct way.  "Should never hurt a lady, mate."

            "No one ever said she was a lady," he replied.

            Jack's eyes narrowed slightly, and then he held up the torch that he still carried.  He threw the torch in the air towards Skinner, the piece of burning wood flipping end over end.

            Skinner watched the torch fly toward him.  His eyes widened as he saw Jack jump into the air and slice the wood in two, sending sparks flying.  Skinner stepped back to dodge the flying sparks and drew his sword as Jack attacked.  A loud crash echoed in the cavern as their two swords met.  Then, a louder noise echoed throughout the room, it was the cry of dozens of pirates and naval officers on the attack.  "Time ta battle," Jack said, grinning.

            Gibbs waited on the top deck of the _Sui Generis_.  The small group of pirates that had been left on the ship to watch over it and to watch the kids, had been less of a challenge then he thought they would have been.  Some had fought back at first, but then had been bested by Gibbs and the others.  Now, they were busy looking for the two children that had been captured.

            "Mr. Gibbs sir!" Skids called out.  "I think we found them!  There's a locked door next to the captain's quarters, we believe the children to be in there."

            "Aye, Mr. Skids, I believe yer right.  Come, we'll have ta break the door down."

            Skids nodded quickly and followed Gibbs to the small wooden door that was locked.  Gibbs knocked on the door and pressed his ear against it.  When there was no noise coming from behind the door, he called out.  "Alex?  Emily?  It's Gibbs.  Are ya in there?"

            "We're scared," a small voice called out.  Through the door, Gibbs could now hear crying.

            "I know ya are, lad, but yer safe now.  Now, I want ya ta step away from the door.  We have ta break it down."

            Through the heavy wood, Gibbs could make out the sounds of the two children scooting away from the door, moving to a relatively safe distance.  He turned to Skids and jerked his head towards the wooden door.  Skids nodded.  Gibbs looked appraisingly at the young boy.  Even though he was so young, the boy had proven that he could hold his own and that he was going to be a tough pirate when he got older.

            The two men stood side-by-side next to the door, looked at each other, and then ran into the heavy wood.  The door cracked when their combined weight hit it, and then they stepped back and ran into it again.  This time the door flew open, revealing a small room bearing the frightened forms of two children.  Alex and Emily ran at Gibbs as he entered the room and attached themselves to his legs. 

            Gibbs bent over as best he could, patting the two children on their heads.  "It's all right now, kids, yer fine," he looked back up at Skids.  "I believe ya know yer way around this ship, Mr. Skids.  Take them somewhere safe."

            "Aye, sir," Skids replied and held his hands out to the two children.  They were hesitant at first, but when Gibbs told them that it was okay, they grabbed hold of his hands and followed the young pirate into the captain's quarters, where he placed them on the bed and sat down next to them, holding one under each arm.

            "Yer good, Captain," Skinner said.  "But ya won't kill me."

            Jack parried his blow and side-stepped as Skinner swung again.  He smiled, revealing his gold teeth.  They had been at this for a little over twenty minutes, each of them blocking the others blows, neither one fighting to his maximum capacity.  "Yer right, I won't," he replied, and then nodded in the direction of the fallen Lor.  "She will."

            Skinner laughed.  "In the condition she's in?  I'm surprised she can still walk."

            He ran at Jack quickly, running him into a wall, both of their sword's pressed against Jack's chest.  "She has a great body, though.  Have you seen it?"

            Jack's eyes narrowed again.  He kicked out with his right foot, making Skinner jump backwards to avoid being hit.  "I'll take that as a no."

            Skinner lunged again, holding his sword at his side.  Jack side-stepped, dodging away from the attack, but a sudden burning sensation in his arm caused him to look down.  A thin line of blood started to form on his arm where the sword had touched him.

            "You drew first blood, mate," Jack said, wiping the thin trail of blood off of his arm.

            "Means I win."

            "No," Jack replied, grinning.  "Just means I went easy on ya."

            With that, he attacked again, sending a flurry of blows at Skinner.  Blows that Skinner found it hard to dodge.

            Lor pushed herself up, shaking the last bit of unconsciousness from her mind.  She looked around her slowly, taking in all of the fighting people around her.  She searched the room for Jack and found him half way across the room, fighting against Skinner.

            She watched as they parried each other's blows, neither one striking a hit.  She staggered to her feet, her eyes glued to their fight.  She watched as Jack danced around Skinner, throwing blow after blow at him.  She started to walk unsteadily towards them, her legs wobbly underneath her.

            Her eyes widened in horror as she watched Skinner reveal a hidden dagger and then slam it into Jack's side.  "No!" she screamed, and then, pooling all of her energy together, ran as fast as she could at Skinner.

            Jack parried the blow that Skinner threw at him, their swords clashing together.  He looked down as he heard a small click amongst the other noise echoing in the cave.  His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the small dagger in Skinner's hand.

            While he watched, Skinner drew his arm back and slammed the tip of the dagger into his side.  He pushed the dagger deeper into his flesh, up to the hilt.  Jack pushed away from his opponent and staggered back.

            His sword dropped from his hand and he fell backwards onto the ground.  Skinner stood above him, his sword held at Jack's throat.  "You lose, mate," he said, sneering down at him.  "I win, just like I said."

            Jack stared up at him, one hand holding onto the dagger's hilt that still protruded from his side.  Skinner raised his arm up slowly, and started to bring it back down.

            "No!" a loud voice called out, and then a small form tackled Skinner from the side.

            Skinner fell to the ground, his attacker's arms still wrapped around his waist.  He rolled over slowly to look up at his attacker.  Lor pushed herself up quickly so that she could kneel above him, her legs straddling his waist.  She swung her right fist quickly, punching him in the face.  Her strength seeped out of her and she fell over him, the hard ground scraping her wounded shoulder.

            She hissed in pain when Skinner grabbed her by her leg and pulled her to him.  She kicked up with her right leg, the toe of her boot connecting with his chin.  He fell onto his back from the blow, a trail of blood flowing down his chin.

            Lor pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked over at him.  Her eyes blazed with hatred and anger.  This man had caused her too much pain already, and now he was going to kill the man she loved?

            She stood up slowly, her anger giving her the strength she needed.  "I hate you, you bastard," she said through gritted teeth.

            Skinner pushed himself up, one hand holding his bloody jaw and the other picking up his fallen sword.  "You bitch," he muttered, and then leapt at her, his sword raised high.

            Lor caught the sword as it came down, the blade cutting into the palm of her hand.  Her blazing eyes stared into Skinner's dark ones, daring him to make a move.  When he didn't, she kicked him again in the abdomen.  Skinner flew back again, landing a few feet away, the sword falling with him, sliding out of Lor's grasp.  Moments later, he stood back up and held his sword at the ready.  

            When she stood there, staring at him, he lunged at her once more, sweeping his blade through the air.

            "Lor!" a voice called out weakly.  She spared a glance to her left to look at Jack.  He threw his pistol at her and she caught it in her left hand.  She raised it up quickly, cocking to gun in the process.  She tilted her head to one side and grinned slightly, then pulled the trigger.

            The shot echoed in the vast cavern, causing everyone else to stop fighting and look over at them.  Lor turned around slowly, turning her back on Skinner's corpse.  She knew she must look a sight.  Her short, red hair was disheveled and her shirt was stained red with blood from her wounds.  Her pants were ripped at the knees.  Blood dripped from her arms and chest.

            She bent down slowly, scooping up the fallen sword.  Her grip on the hilt tightened as some of Skinner's men turned to her, their weapons raised.  "Yer captain is dead," she said loudly.  "Attack me if ya wish, but be prepared for retaliation.  If you are wise, you would surrender now instead of sacrificing yer lives trying to resist."

            One of the pirates started to walk towards her, his sword raised in a defensive position.  A sword held at his throat stopped him.  "I wouldn't if I were you," Will said, and then nodded up at her.  "If she has enough strength to fight him while bleeding like that, imagine what she could to you."

            "Surrender now," Lor said, her eyes scanning the crowd of people.  Only a few men, both pirate and Navy officer, had been killed, others were only wounded.  She could see a small cut through Elizabeth's shirt.  Will had several cuts on his arms and one across his left cheek.  The rest of the men were unharmed.  All except Jack. . . 

            Lor turned around quickly, a slight bout of dizziness striking her.  "Jack," she whispered.  The dizziness struck her again, only this time it caused the cavern around her to spin.  Her eyes rolled up into her head, the weapons fell from her hands, and she fell backwards off of the small platform that she had been standing on.

            Will dropped his sword and ran forward to catch her, pushing the pirate out of the way.  She fell into his arms, an unconscious, bloody, heap.

            AnaMaria ran to Jack's side, one hand holding the small cut on her shoulder.  "Captain, are ye all right?"

            Jack clutched the dagger tighter.  "Unh. . . 'm fine.  Check on Lor," he sucked in a deep breath sharply.  "Hurt worse, she is."

            AnaMaria looked over at Will.  He had knelt down and placed Lor's unconscious form on the ground.  Elizabeth was crouched down next to them, attempting to clean and bandage Lor's many wounds.  "She's in capable hands, Jack," she said, turning back to him.  "Worry about yerself."  
            Jack flipped his hand.  "Jus' need ta stitch it up.  Be fine."

            AnaMaria touched the hilt carefully, pushing his hand out of the way.  "Gonna hurt, Captain," she said.  Jack nodded slowly, closing his eyes.  Closing her own eyes, she pulled the dagger out as fast as she could.

            Jack cried out in pain.  "Are ya all right?" AnaMaria asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  He whispered something under his breath.  She leaned in close.  "What?"

            "Bring me some rum," he said again.

            AnaMaria laughed softly, he was going to be okay.  Jack Sparrow, her captain, her friend, was going to be okay.

AN: Chapter 14: Leave Me Waiting. 

AN2:   Sadly, the next chapter will be the last one.  But I promise that you won't hate me too much when it's all over.  I also promise to give you a brief preview of the next story.  As long as you help me find a name for the continuation of this story!  XP

Plz r/r! 


	14. Leave Me Waiting

Disclaimer:  Hmmmmm.  . . . what do I own?  Oh yeah, absolutely nothing.

"_Love should end with hope."_

_~Kate, A Knight's Tale_

Sui Generis

Chapter 14: Leave Me Waiting 

            Lor Adams turned over in her sleep, the thin sheets clinging to her body.  The cool breeze blowing in through the window played with her short, red hair.  Her eyes opened slowly to the dark room, blinking slowly to adjust to the black shadows.  She was disoriented at first, unsure as to where she was.  Then recognition struck her.

It had been two months since she and Jack had been granted clemency so that they could heal.  The only condition was that they were to leave as soon as they were better.  She closed her eyes again, turning back onto her back.  She opened her eyes, staring up at the dark ceiling, lost in thought.

She felt a slight surge of happiness in her heart as her thoughts turned to the _Sui Generis.  She had woken up on her ship as they were following the _Black Pearl,_ heading back towards Port Royal.  Skids had been by her side, changing the bandage on her left arm.  He had jumped when she had called his name in a weak and strained voice._

He had told her of everything that had happened during her absence.  He had told her of how he and Jack Sparrow had discussed their first meeting in the tavern in Tortuga.  He ended his tale when he told her how they fought off the rest of Skinner's crew and saved the two children, who he had stayed with until their parents arrived to reclaim them.

"And Jack?" she had asked.

"Alive, Captain," he had replied.

Lor vaguely remembered falling back asleep after Skids told his tale.  The next thing she knew, she was in the small guest room, soft sheets surrounding her, while white bandages covered her body.  Now, some of the bandages had been removed from her lesser wounds.  The only bandages that remained were the ones that covered her left arm, the skinned and burned flesh on her right shoulder, and the one covering the sword wound on her left hand.

Drowsiness hit her as her thoughts turned to Jack.  He had protected her, cared for her in the few weeks that they had been shipmates.  The last thought she had before sleep claimed her was of the moment when Jack saved her from the rocks and had watched over her until she woke.

A dark figure entered the room silently, shutting the door noiselessly behind him.  The figure walked forward slowly so as not to make any noise on the wooden floorboards.  He stopped at the small bed, staring down at the sleeping form of a woman.  He watched as her mouth opened slightly, allowing a small puff of air to escape.

His hands hovered over her hair, making sure not to touch her.  He did his best not to wake her, brushing his fingertips along her cheeks, the tips of his fingertips barely touching her skin.  He stopped at her lips, unwilling to touch them.  Instead, he leaned over her slightly, lacing his fingers lightly with hers.  He leaned over her further.

Lor was jolted awake by soft lips brushing against hers.  She opened her eyes slowly to stare up at a shadowy form standing above her.  Her eyes opened wide as she attempted to move away.  A strong hand pressed down on her good shoulder, stopping her from moving.  "Easy, love," a voice whispered.

"Jack?"

"Aye."

She squinted into the darkness.  "You kissed me," she whispered.

"Aye, love," he replied.  "I did."

Lor looked up into his dark eyes as they glinted in the moonlight.  "You're leaving," she said, more of a statement then a question.

Jack trailed his fingers down her cheek again, his fingers stopping once again at her lips.  "Aye, love.  You have yer ship back an' yer crew."

Lor's eyes flicked away from his.  Her heart sank low at his words.  He was going to leave her.  She felt him start to stand up, his fingers leaving her lips.  Her left hand held onto the fingers that were laced between hers.  She looked up at him, her eyes wide.  "Jack?"

"Eh?"

"Stay," she whispered, pulling him down closer to her by tugging at his shirt.  She touched his lips with hers slightly, and then pulled back.  "Just one night, love," she said again, kissing him once more.

Lor felt his free hand move underneath her head, lacing his fingers through her hair as he kissed her back.

Jack pulled the sleeping form of Lor closer to him, his arms entwined around her waist.  He buried his nose into her hair, inhaling the subtle scent of her.  Never, in all his years as a pirate, had he ever felt this way about a woman.  Nor had he ever stayed this long.  Normally, at least with the women in Tortuga, it was a brief thrill and then it was over.  But now . . .  now he actually felt like he wanted to stay.

He shifted position slightly, laying his head gently on top of hers.  He squeezed her again, eliciting a low sigh from her.  Her arms wrapped around his, laying on top of his bare arms, her hands grabbing hold of his.  "Lor?" he whispered into her ear.  When he received no response, he kissed the tip of her ear and whispered, "You are my horizon."

Lor woke slowly as a slight chill overcame her.  The absence of the two arms around her that had held her all night caused her to clutch the sheets around her.  She tightened her right hand into a fist, holding the sheets tightly.  Her eyes opened quickly as she felt a hard object around her finger.  Around her right forefinger was the small gold ring that Jack had given her sixteen years before.  The ring now fit comfortably around her finger, nestled lightly at the base of her finger above her knuckle.

She smiled slightly as she gazed down at Jack's imparting gift.  She had hoped that Jack would have stayed until she woke up, but another part of her knew this had been for the best.  This had been the easiest way to say goodbye.

A soft knock on the door caused Lor to look up.  "Just a moment," she called.  She sat up slowly in the bed, and then swung her legs over the edge.  She reached down, moving gently so as not to pull at her healing wounds.  She grabbed her breeches from the floor, pulling them on and then grabbed her shirt off of the chair by the bed.  Pulling it on, she called out.  "Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal Elizabeth, one hand on the door knob, the other holding a small envelope.  "Good morning," she said, smiling weakly.

Lor looked up from buttoning up her vest.  "Mornin'."

"Did you sleep well?"

Lor grinned and then laughed as she caught the look on Elizabeth's face.  "Need you ask?"

Elizabeth laughed as well.  "No.  Not really," she said, the smile slipping away from her face.  She held out the hand that held the envelope.  "I was asked to give you this.  He said he did not want to wake you."

Lor took the envelope from her slowly and sat back down on the bed.  "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Lor, he should have said goodbye."

Lor shook her head.  "No.  It's easier this way."

"But it hurts more," Elizabeth replied.  When she received no answer, she sighed.  "I will leave you to read it then.  Breakfast is cooking in the kitchen.  Come eat when you are ready."

Lor nodded silently, merely staring down at the pure white envelope.  When Elizabeth was almost through the doorway, Lor stopped her.  "Elizabeth?"

She turned around slightly to look at the hunched over form of Lor.  "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," was Lor's simple reply.

Elizabeth smiled.  "You're welcome," she replied, leaving Lor to her thoughts.

Lor stared down at the envelope in her hands.  She was almost afraid to open it, afraid that all it was going to say was goodbye.  And yet, she was almost eager to open it as well.  They had said little the night before, speaking only through the way they moved and touched.

With a deep breath, she lifted the flap of the envelope and pulled out the small slip of paper that lay inside it.  Scrawled on the paper in Jack's messy handwriting were words of encouragement and goodbye.

'Lor,

Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right, but not right now.  I promise that even though it is hard right now, it will get better.  You have your ship, your crew, your family.  And most importantly, you have your freedom.  What more could you ask for in life?  Remember, love, that not all treasure is silver and gold.  Sometimes, you must look into the darkening sunset to find what you are truly looking for.  Until we meet again,

Captain Jack Sparrow."

Lor gave a small smile, tears forming in her eyes.  "Oh for Gods sake!  Yer a pirate captain!" she said, blinking the tears back.  She stood up slowly, tucking the small paper into one of her vest pockets, and then left the room, her boots striking the hard wooden floors, her fingers playing with the small gold ring that encircled her finger.

Lor stood on the small, sandy beach, the waves lapping up over her boots, staring out at the _Sui Generis anchored off shore.  A small row boat, filled with two men, made its way towards her._

"The children wish to say goodbye," a male voice said behind her.

She turned around slowly, her eyes taking in the group of four people standing behind her.  The two children bolted from beside their mother and ran up to her.  Lor knelt down and enveloped the two children in her arms.  "This isn't goodbye," she said and let them go.  Alex and Emily looked up at her, tears in their eyes.  She reached into one of her pockets slowly and withdrew two, small, wooden medallions tied to two pieces of black rope.

She put the two roped around the children's necks, allowing the medallions to drop to their chests.  "Those are pirate medallions," she whispered.  "Given to each one of me crew, so take care of 'em.  Don't lose 'em, or break 'em.  It's considered bad luck, ya know."

The two children grinned wildly as they looked down at their medallions.  During the two months that she had been forced to stay in bed, she had carved their names into the back of each one.  Alex and Emily hugged her once again and then ran back up to their parents.

Will was the next to come up to her.  He wore a small smile, a hint of sadness hidden in it.  Lor smiled at him.  "Perk up, love.  At least your pirate troubles are over."

"At least for the moment," he replied.  "Jack will return within a year's time."

"And another grand adventure will await you, no doubt.   I hope you enjoy it mate."

"And what about you?  Will you return?"

"Perhaps.  I don't know when, but I will.  Right now, I want nothing but to feel the wind blowing through my hair as I stand at the helm of my ship."

Will laughed.  "I'm sure you do.  We will look for you Lor, just as we do with Jack," he looked behind him at his wife and children, and then back at Lor.  "I think I should go and take my children off of Elizabeth's hands so that she can say goodbye."

Lor smiled and nodded.  "Please go," she said and then watched as he started to walk away.  "Will?" she called.

He turned around to look at her.  "Yes?"

Lor cocked her head to one side slightly.  "Yer a lot like him you know."

"Who?"

"Yer father," she replied.  "He talked about you."

Will smiled again.  "Thank you."

Lor watched as he bent down to scoop up his son, lifting him up to sit on his shoulders.  "He's a good father," Elizabeth said, walking up to her.  "He doesn't let his work take over his life."

"He reminds me of mine."

"Yes, well, he'll have another child to take care of soon."

Lor's head jerked over in Elizabeth's direction.  "What?"

"It's just a hunch."

Lor smiled.  "Does Will know?"

"No.  I don't want to tell him until I know for sure."

"Congratulations in advance then.  Perhaps I'll meet the new baby when next I come."

"Perhaps."

The sound of a boat making ground behind them caused Lor to look back over her shoulder.  Skids and Conroy jumped out of the boat, pulling the small craft further up on the beach.  She nodded to them and then turned back to Elizabeth.  "I thank you for your hospitality, Elizabeth.  I wish I could stay longer, but, well, I think I like my freedom."

Elizabeth laughed.  "I understand.  You're healed, that's all I care about.  But you must come back to visit.  You will always have a place here."

"I will.  And now, I think I should go.  My men are waiting, as is my ship."

Elizabeth nodded, and then drew Lor into a light hug.  "Take care, and good luck."

"I will.  Take care as well, Elizabeth," Lor drew back from the embrace and then walked slowly towards the small row boat with a final wave over her shoulder.

Lor stood at the helm of her ship, her hands trailing over the wheel.  She smile crossed her face.  She had her ship, her crew, and what's more, just as Jack had said, she had her freedom.  Conroy walked up the steps to where she stood and stopped next to her.  "Where to Captain?"

Lor lifted her chin up to expose her face to the bright sun.  She inhaled deeply, taking in the salty air.  "Tortuga, I think, Mr. Conroy.  Tortuga."

"Aye Captain," he replied and then walked back down the stairs, issuing orders to her crew.

She looked out over her ship, watching as her men hurried to do as they were told.  Her thoughts turned to her father and a prayer that he had taught her when she was younger.  A prayer that he had always told her would protect her and anyone she was with.  Now, she was hoping he was right.  "Calling all angels," she whispered.  "Walk me through this world, don't leave me alone."

She turned her head a little, glancing back at the retreating port.  She would be back.  One way or another, she would return.

Plz r/r! 


End file.
